MASKS MARKED
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: "Isso não significa... Que você vai voltar àquele lugar! Você não pode!". Ao ouvir, sem querer, essas palavras, a curiosidade e a preocupação de Aoi se manifestaram. - the GazettE - Aoi x Kai / Aoi-Uruha - BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Masks Marked**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta: **Yume Vy

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal: **Aoi x Kai / Aoi + Uruha.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Slash, Angust, Lemon, Romance, **BDSM**.

**Tema musical: Every Day **(Tema do Kai) e **Take Me There **(Tema do Aoi) – Rascal Flatts

**Dedicatória: **Para minha Amada Mestra **Kaline**, que me pediu com aquele jeitinho fofo e irresistível que ela tem de me chantagear... O que você me pede que eu não faço...

**Resumo:** _"Isso não significa... Que você vai voltar àquele lugar! Você não pode!"_. Ao ouvir, sem querer, essas palavras, a curiosidade e a preocupação de Aoi se manifestaram. Naquele momento ele soube que um amigo precisava de ajuda, mas... Como ajudá-lo? E quais segredos... Poderá descobrir?

**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Avisos: **Esta estória é Slash e contém Lemon: um romance entre dois homens e com sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**oOo**

**Masks Marked**

**You could've bowed out gracefully  
**_Você poderia ter cedido à elegância  
_**But you didn't  
**_Mas você não fez  
_**You knew enough to know  
**_Você conhecia o suficiente para saber  
_**To leave well enough alone  
**_Para deixar sozinha o suficiente_

**But you wouldn't  
**_Mas você não iria  
_**I drive myself crazy  
**_Eu me portava como louco  
_**Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
**_Tentando ficar fora do meu próprio caminho  
_**The messes that I make  
**_Os erros que cometi  
_**But my secrets are so safe  
**_Mas meus segredos estão tão seguros  
_**The only one who gets me  
**_A única pessoa que fica comigo  
_**Yeah, you get me  
**_Sim, você fica comigo  
_**It's amazing to me**

_É incrível para mim_

**How every day  
**_Como todos os dias  
_**Every day, every day  
**_A cada dia, todos os dias  
_**You save my life**

_Você salva minha vida_

**oOo**

**Capítulo 01 – My Secrets**

Aoi estendia o braço para abrir a porta encostada e estacou subitamente, a mão pousada na madeira, ao ouvir vozes dentro da sala. Era cedo ainda, mas já chegara para o ensaio. Ele não gostava de interromper as pessoas quando o assunto parecia importante, por isso pensava em dar meia volta quando a porta abriu uma fresta e uma pergunta o intrigou.

- Você... Terminou tudo...? – A voz familiar, mas ainda não identificada, soou pesarosa e gentil. – De novo? Mas... Por quê? Pensei que dessa vez estava tudo bem!

Demorou apenas um instante para ouvir a outra voz, essa identificada prontamente, respondendo num tom cansado... E então foi fácil reconhecer o interlocutor que falara até aquele momento.

- E estava tudo bem. Ele era bonito, alegre, inteligente... E me fazia rir com seu jeito brincalhão. – A risada de Kai soou forçada. – Apenas... Não era _ele_, entende?

- Por que não fala com _ele_? – Sugeriu suavemente.

- Não posso fazer isso, Myv! Não sei como _ele_ vai reagir... E não é só por isso...

- Então... Será que você não podia tentar esquecer...?

- Como? Acha que já não tentei? Por mais que eu queira, não consigo esquecê-lo! _Ele_ está presente todos os dias... É impossível não querê-lo se sempre o vejo à minha frente, tão lindo e desejável. – Kai parecia desanimado.

Aoi arregalou os olhos... _– "Kai está apaixonado por... Um de nós??? Mas... Quem será?!"_ – O moreno escutava o desabafo e tentava ordenar os pensamentos.

- Eu fico na bateria, vendo _ele_ ali, tocando, aqueles braços fortes... Todos os dias... Quase durante o ano todo... Nos ensaios... Nos shows... Além disso, ele já tem alguém... E está feliz!

"_Braços fortes..." _– Aoi refletia consigo mesmo qual deles seria o mais provável. – "_Reita!!! Será que é o Reita...?"_ _– _Algo dentro de si o fez se sentir estranho. – _"Claro que ele está feliz..._ _Reita e Ruki se amam e... Entendo o Kai, não é à toa que está tão chateado..."_

Aoi não imaginava que Kai pudesse estar se sentindo assim, uma vez que ele estava sempre alegre, de bom humor, bem disposto, sempre tinha um sorriso lindo na face, com aquelas covinhas adoráveis! É verdade que o baterista quase não falava de si, mas parecia estar muito bem, e mesmo quando os relacionamentos que tinha terminavam, era de maneira muito pacífica. Agora começava a notar que não era exatamente assim... Aquela tristeza, pungente e flagrante, fez com que uma sensação incômoda atingisse o coração do moreno, que sem perceber o que fazia se encostou à parede ouvindo a conversa.

- E você... Como você está? – Houve uma pausa significativa antes da resposta, o que afligiu o moreno.

- Estou daquele jeito que você sabe... – Ouviu um suspiro. – Eu sou um imenso e horrível vazio.

- Isso não significa... Que você vai voltar àquele lugar! – A voz de Miyavi estava carregada de indignação. – Você não pode!

- Eu preciso... Não consigo evitar...

- Mas da última vez você passou mal!!! – Miyavi soava preocupado. – Chegou a ficar com febre!

- Eu exagerei um pouquinho, mas... Mas tudo ficou bem depois. – E Kai se mostrava ansioso. – Eles acreditaram que eu estava com uma gripe forte e ficou tudo bem.

Aoi se lembrou da ocasião da qual eles falavam. Foi uma das poucas vezes que viu Kai adoentado... – _"Mas se não era gripe, o que seria?"_ – Recordava-se do moreno ter ficado afastado quase uma semana. Foi um pouco depois da gravação de_ Nameless Liberty Six Gun's_...

- Você teve foi sorte por eu não estar viajando e estar por perto para poder cuidar de você... – Miyavi estava indignado. – Quem iria fazer os curativos e te dar os remédios na hora certa se eu não estivesse aqui?

"_Curativos?! Que curativos?"_ – Por um instante Aoi só ouviu o silêncio como resposta e esperou ansioso por uma explicação.

- Se você for... Vou contar para os rapazes. – Ouviu a ameaça de Miyavi e isso apenas o intrigou mais.

- Eu sei que você não faria isso, Myv... Você jamais trairia minha confiança... E eu sou imensamente agradecido por isso, por você ser meu amigo.

- Quando você vai? Logo vou viajar, tenho um show marcado... E se acontecer alguma coisa com você quando eu não estiver aqui?

- Não vai acontecer nada... Vou tomar cuidado, tá? – O som de passos foi ouvido nitidamente. – Vou ainda essa semana, talvez na quinta...

Aoi notou que os passos se tornavam cada vez mais audíveis, o que indicava que se aproximavam da porta. Caiu em si, percebendo que estava ouvindo uma conversa extremamente particular... E que ia ser pego se não se mexesse logo.

Tateou a parede, sentindo uma porta entreaberta logo ao lado e entrou por ela, fechando-a silenciosamente para então colar o ouvido nela, ficando atento até que as vozes desaparecessem. Soltou a respiração que nem notara que mantinha suspensa, fechando os olhos, ainda encostado à porta. Sentia-se envergonhado ouvindo a conversa dos outros, e ainda mais de um amigo... Isso era inadmissível!

Entreabriu a porta, espiando pela fresta, vendo que o corredor estava vazio. Saiu e entrou no primeiro banheiro que viu, lavando o rosto e molhando a nuca. Olhou-se no espelho, constrangido pela lembrança do que acabara de fazer... As palavras dos amigos ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e ele só tentava imaginar o que tinha acontecido com Kai que deixava Miyavi tão preocupado ao saber que ele voltaria lá...

"_Mas... Lá __**onde**__...? Onde Kai teria ido e quer voltar... E que deixa o Myv tão apreensivo?"_

- Eu vou descobrir... – Falou para seu reflexo, comprometendo-se consigo mesmo.

Saiu dali, indo até o andar do restaurante da PSC. Sentou-se em uma das mesas pedindo um café, recostando-se na cadeira quando o colocaram à sua frente, tomando-o distraidamente.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia. – O moreno saiu dos seus devaneios e voltou seu olhar para quem tinha chegado, vendo Uruha sentando na cadeira ao lado, a face ainda mostrando sono, mas portando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Tentando combater o mau-humor? – Sorriu ao amigo, sabendo que acordar cedo para ele era quase uma tragédia. – Chegou cedo hoje.

- Você fala como se o fato fosse uma aberração da natureza... – O loiro respondeu com seu humor ácido.

- Mas vindo de você é quase isso...

- Yuu!!! – Uruha respondeu indignado, mas riu logo em seguida. – Você sabe que eu detesto acordar cedo.

- Bom dia! – Kai chegou animado, sentando-se à mesa também, pedindo um chá.

- Olá! – Miyavi cumprimentou, parando ao lado e se apoiando no encosto da cadeira do amigo.

- Oi. – Os outros dois respondem em uníssono.

- Vocês chegaram cedo. – Kai sorriu, apoiando-se nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. – Uruha... Estou impressionado! – Ele falou diretamente ao loiro, que lhe mostrou a língua, malcriado.

- Não é só você que se impressionou... – Aoi riu, ainda provocando o guitarrista mais novo, sem deixar de observar muito bem o líder que nem parecia o mesmo do desabafo, há meia hora.

Miyavi não se manifestou, apenas riu daquelas provocações de um com o outro, gostando do clima de intimidade e companheirismo que pairava entre eles. Era uma pena que isso não bastasse ao amigo e ele precisasse procurar outros subterfúgios...

O celular tocou em seu bolso e Miyavi se afastou alguns passos para atender. Falava com o chefe de produção de seu show, se voltando para a mesa ao som das risadas, sorrindo ao ver que Kai estava bem melhor, mas no fundo, ainda estava preocupado com o baterista. Aproximou-se novamente deles ao findar a ligação.

- Eu vou indo... Tenho algumas coisas para acertar antes de começar a turnê, a equipe está me esperando. – Bateu a mão de leve no ombro de Kai, se despedindo. – Qualquer coisa me liga, ok?

- Ok, não se preocupe... – Kai olhou para o rosto ansioso do amigo e colocou sua mão sobre a dele em seu ombro, assentindo.

Os três amigos o viram se afastar, os sentimentos dos três distintos entre si. Kai agradecido, Aoi preocupado e Uruha divertido. A conversa continuou animada ali na mesa por algum tempo, até o baterista olhar o relógio e notar que estavam em cima do horário do ensaio. Eles então se levantaram e o guitarrista moreno deixou alguns trocados pelo seu café e pelo chá dos amigos, mesmo sob o protesto dos dois. Desceram alguns andares para chegar à sala de ensaio destinada aos the GazettE, a encontrando ainda vazia.

Kai foi até a bateria, conferindo todos os instrumentos, pegando as baquetas, começando a aquecer. Aoi e Uruha ainda mantinham um diálogo leve, ambos abrindo os estojos dos seus instrumentos, ligando-os nos amplificadores para acertar a afinação, tocando escalas malucas, aquecendo enquanto os outros dois não chegavam para começarem o ensaio.

Uruha chegou perto do moreno, o empurrando com o ombro, rindo brincalhão, começando o solo de uma das músicas do repertório, como se estivesse a desafiá-lo. O moreno então o acompanhou, brincando... Jogando o corpo contra o dele, imitando o gesto feito pelo mais novo há poucos minutos. E foi a sua vez de iniciar uma melodia, para que o loiro o seguisse...

Kai sorriu ao vê-los, enquanto tocava a bateria, entrando na brincadeira, os olhos fascinados pousados no moreno à sua frente... Reparando em como seus dedos deslizavam pelas cordas e o corpo gingava de forma sensual, sendo seguido pelo loiro... E ele apenas permaneceu acompanhando os dois guitarristas.

Os três tocavam animados, apenas se distraindo, quando a porta se abriu e entraram os dois integrantes que faltavam, afobados. Eles continuaram, se divertindo enquanto Reita e Ruki se preparavam para começarem realmente, até o trecho que estavam tocando terminar, os instrumentos silenciando.

- Bom dia! – O bom humor de Kai e o seu sorriso eram contagiantes.

- Vocês estão atrasados... – Uruha não deixou de alfinetar, ainda mais por que geralmente era sempre ele o atrasado e Ruki não o perdoava. – Não vai dizer nada? Nem uma explicaçãozinha? – O loiro espicaçou um pouco mais.

O vocalista fez de conta que não ouviu. Reita olhou para ele, um sorrisinho discreto de satisfação nos lábios, afinando o baixo, sem dizer uma palavra... E Ruki continuou acertando o microfone, o rosto vermelho denunciando o quanto estava desconcertado.

- Foram só vinte minutos, Uruha... Não seja exagerado! – Aoi se manifestou, um sorriso malicioso se abrindo em seus lábios. – E pela cara do Reita e o tom vermelho do baixinho, os vinte minutos valeram muito a pena.

A risada de Kai ecoou pela sala, sendo acompanhada pelo riso baixo do baixista e do gesto obsceno que Ruki fez para os guitarristas.

- Se vocês terminaram as gracinhas, nós podemos começar... – Ruki falou sério, irritado com as provocações dos dois.

O ensaio foi exaustivo e extenso, parando apenas para o almoço por uma hora e deram por terminado o trabalho do dia só quando já era noite. Guardaram os instrumentos, se despedindo... Reita e Ruki saíram primeiro, juntos, logo sendo seguido por Kai que se despediu também com o rosto sério e o olhar distante, fazendo Aoi ficar pensativo, se lembrando do que ouviu horas antes, pela manhã.

- Hã...? – O moreno saiu dos devaneios com a voz de Uruha junto à sua orelha, sentindo os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura, encostando-se às suas costas.

- Perguntei se você vai até lá em casa hoje... – O loiro riu, intrigado com a distração de Aoi. – Onde você estava?

- Só pensando... – O moreno sorriu. – Eu vou sim, mas vou passar em casa antes.

- Ok, espero você lá. – Uruha saiu, acenando da porta, deixando Aoi sozinho e novamente pensativo, de costas para a porta. Estava tão imerso nos seus pensamentos que não notou Kai entrando e pegando a chave que esquecera ao lado da bateria.

**oOo**

A sala estava à meia luz, só o abajur na mesinha do canto ligado. Ao lado dele, no sofá, dois jovens se beijavam abraçados, os torsos nus, as camisetas jogadas pelo chão. Aoi se encontrava sentado e recostado, com o loiro em seu colo inclinado sobre si, as coxas deliciosas sob seus dedos ainda cobertas pelo tecido fino da bermuda confortável, uma de cada lado de seu corpo. As mãos do moreno deslizavam pelas coxas sexys, apertando o quadril, afagando a cintura, subindo um pouco mais e parando nas costas de Uruha, que mantinha os braços em volta de si. Até que os lábios se separaram, salpicando pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e ombro de um e de outro.

- Você está meio desligado... – Uruha descansou a cabeça no ombro de Aoi, os cabelos úmidos, os lábios inchados pelos beijos quase colados ao pescoço dele.

Aoi sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras na voz do loiro, fechando os olhos, a cabeça descansando no encosto do sofá, suspirando antes de falar.

- Desculpa, Uru... É que eu soube de algumas coisas que me deixaram intrigado e preocupado. Não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

- Está tudo bem, Aoi. – Afagou a nuca do moreno, carinhoso. – Quer conversar sobre isso? – Levantou a cabeça, fitando o rosto de olhos fechados, tirando a franja de sobre a face dele, fazendo com que o moreno olhasse para si.

- Não sei o que dizer. Pra falar a verdade, preciso fazer alguma coisa, mas ainda não sei o quê.

- Pode começar me dizendo o que aconteceu. – Uruha saiu do colo do moreno e se sentou ao seu lado, ficando de frente para ele.

- Eu não posso contar tudo, mas... – Sentiu as bochechas ficando quentes. – Descobri que um amigo meu está com problemas... Nem sei bem que problemas são esses, mas me sinto preocupado. – Aoi ajeitou o corpo no sofá, virando de frente para o loiro, o encarando.

- Ele não te disse?

- Ahn... Eu descobri... Por acaso... – Aoi falou desconcertado, baixando o olhar. – Mas algo me diz para tentar descobrir mais e fazer alguma coisa. – Olhou nos chocolates, desabafando, contando suas intenções, como se quisesse apoio para seus planos. – Estou pensando em segui-lo... E desvendar de uma vez o que está acontecendo. Talvez... Talvez assim eu saiba o que fazer para ajudar.

- Ele deve ser muito seu amigo... Isso não vai ser perigoso? – Uruha estava pensativo, raciocinando nos prós e contras desta situação. – Isso... Esse problema que o seu amigo está metido... Não é nada ilegal, é? – A voz do loiro saiu excitada pelo tom de mistério que envolvia o caso... – Nossa! Isso tá parecendo àquelas estórias de agente secreto... – Ia se empolgando cada vez mais, à medida que pensava no assunto. – Como aquele cara do cinema... O 007, James Bond...

- Uru! Isso é sério... Não surta! – Aoi se sentiu entre dois pólos distintos, não sabia se ficava bravo ou se ria do loiro. Afinal o tal amigo era mais próximo do que parecia... Estavam falando de Kai, mas Uruha não sabia disso e tentava apenas relaxar a tensão que o incomodava. – O que estou falando é de verdade, está acontecendo na vida real... – Falava suavemente, sabendo que o que ele disse não foi por mal. – Não deve ser nada ilegal, mas é sério mesmo assim e me preocupa bastante.

- Desculpa Yuu, eu não quis desmerecer o problema ou menosprezar a sua preocupação. – Uruha colocou a sua mão sobre a do moreno, demonstrando sinceridade. – Eu nem sei de quem estamos falando... É que eu nunca te vi assim, tão aflito. – Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, estreitando a sensação de apoio que desejava passar com esse gesto. – Mas eu sei que você vai saber o que fazer, e vai dar o melhor de si para ajudar quem quer que seja.

- Eu não estou sendo uma boa companhia, não é? – Aoi soltou da mão dele, começando a calçar a bota, procurando a camisa com o olhar. – Acho melhor eu ir embora, amanhã a gente se vê...

- De jeito nenhum. Você não vai ficar sozinho. – Uruha o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de se calçar. – Por que não fica aqui hoje?

- Kou... Eu já quebrei todo o clima... – Recostou-se de novo no sofá, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Não quero incomodar ou entediar você.

- E quem tá preocupado com o clima? – O loiro pousou a mão no ombro do moreno. – Nós somos amigos há muito tempo. Podemos comer algo, conversar... E a cama é grande o suficiente para dois 'dormirem' nela, Yuu.

- Você é fantástico! – Aoi deslizou a mão pela franja loira, puxando de leve as pontas, numa doce carícia. – Está bem, se eu não vou te incomodar, eu fico.

- É claro que não vai incomodar! – Falou levemente indignado, levantando-se agitado e puxando Aoi pela mão. – Vem comigo. Você toma um banho pra relaxar e eu pego um moletom pra você usar, assim pode ficar mais à vontade. Enquanto isso, eu arrumo algo pra gente comer.

- Banho é bom... Uma roupa mais confortável também... – Sorriu serenamente. – Mas quanto a arrumar algo pra gente comer... – Levantou a sobrancelha, desconfiado. – Isso me preocupa.

- Seu bobo! – Deu um tapa no braço dele. – Tenho um refrigerante na geladeira e uma pizza de quatro queijos no freezer, é só colocar no forno! – Empurrou-o para dentro do banheiro.

- Então vamos sobreviver... – Murmurou em caçoada, com um largo sorriso nos lábios, ajustando a temperatura da água, antes de terminar de se despir. Entrou sob o chuveiro, fechando o Box, vendo a sombra do loiro deixando a toalha e roupas para ele sobre a pia do banheiro.

- Hei! Eu ouvi isso! – Disse Uruha, antes de sair e fechar a porta. – A pizza fica pronta em dez minutos! – Gritou do corredor.

**oOo**

Aoi entrou na cozinha com os cabelos úmidos, vestindo moletom e camiseta, o cheiro delicioso tomando todo o ambiente, enquanto Uruha colocava faca, espátula, copos e guardanapos na mesa. O loiro já tinha se trocado e sorriu alegre ao ver ao moreno chegar, abrindo a geladeira e pegando o refrigerante, para então tirar a pizza do forno e servir uma porção para ambos.

A conversa fluiu leve e descontraída, passando por vários assuntos, enquanto eles jantavam com apetite. Ainda ficaram um tempo sentados à mesa, mesmo depois de terminarem de comer, apenas relaxando, rindo e relembrando fatos engraçados ocorridos nas turnês. Ajeitaram a cozinha juntos e foram para o quarto, deitando-se lado a lado, assistindo um pouco de televisão, comentando uma coisa ou outra.

- A que horas o Kai marcou o ensaio mesmo? – Por um momento o silêncio...

Aoi olhou ao seu lado vendo o amigo de olhos fechados, recostado à cabeceira, com o corpo estendido na cama e sem demora baixou o volume da TV, ouvindo um leve ressonar. Sorriu, tirando os travesseiros a mais, deixando apenas um para que o loiro ficasse mais confortável e desligou a televisão. Fechou os olhos, tentando conciliar o sono, virando na cama com cuidado para não acordar o amigo, até conseguir colocar o corpo numa posição mais confortável e adormecer... Mas não conseguiu dormir por mais de três horas.

Acordou de madrugada quando ainda estava escuro e pegou o relógio ao lado da cama, recolocando-o no pulso, o mostrador marcando cinco horas da manhã. Virou o rosto ao sentir um leve movimento ao seu lado, vendo o loiro descoberto, encolhido junto de si, as mãos por baixo do travesseiro, suspirando profundamente durante o sono.

Cobriu-o com o lençol e colocou mais um travesseiro sob a própria cabeça, ficando com o tronco mais erguido, mantendo os olhos fechados, mas a mente trabalhando, voltando ao diálogo da manhã anterior, fazendo conjecturas sobre o que descobrira.

**oOo**

Já raiava o dia, quando Uruha despertou lentamente, sentindo um leve movimento no colchão, o fazendo se lembrar que não estava sozinho. Abriu os olhos embaçados pelo sono, divisando a silhueta diante de si, fitando o moreno deitado de costas com o tronco apoiado nos travesseiros, o braço sob a cabeça, o pensamento distante e o olhar perdido na janela, admirando o céu que amanhecia.

Pensou que definitivamente algo sério estava acontecendo, porque Aoi não parecia em seu estado normal. Sabia que existiam detalhes que o moreno não lhe contou... Como o nome do tal amigo, por exemplo, e que tinha feito isso talvez por conhecê-lo e Aoi queria preservar-lhe a privacidade.

- Bom dia... – Tocou os dedos no braço de Aoi, chamando a atenção deste para si. – Você conseguiu dormir um pouco ou passou a noite em claro? – Virou-se na cama e se espreguiçou, sentando-se em seguida.

- Bom dia, Kou. – Desviou o olhar para o loiro, fitando os chocolates ainda sonolentos. – Depois que você apagou, demorei a conciliar o sono, mas dormi um pouco sim. Umas três horas...

- Está pensando em quê? – Levantou-se, saindo do quarto, indo para o banheiro cuidar da higiene matinal.

- Em fazer um café para nós... – Falou em voz alta, vendo-o sair pela porta. – Não arrisco a pedir isso pra você.

A risada do loiro ecoou pelo apartamento e logo o cheiro gostoso do café fresco invadiu o ambiente, a refeição matinal sendo partilhada pelos dois amigos com alegria e camaradagem, antes de irem para a PSC, para mais um dia de ensaio.

**oOo**

O jovem moreno abriu a porta e entrou em casa, jogando a maldita chave do carro sobre a mesinha da sala, deixando o corpo cair sobre o sofá. Fechou os olhos relembrando a cena em câmera lenta... A intimidade cúmplice dos dois, aquele abraço carinhoso e as palavras dengosas sopradas ao ouvido... Por mais que quisesse que o Aoi fosse feliz, mesmo que com Uruha, vê-los assim doía demais.

- Por que fui esquecer essa chave lá!? – Gemeu desalentado, o braço cobrindo os olhos. – Era só pra me machucar mais? – Sentia-se moído pelo longo dia de ensaio e ficara ainda pior depois dele.

Aqueles dias tinham sido melancólicos... Havia terminado um namoro de novo e ficou deprimido... Então aquela vontade insana vinha e ele não conseguia resistir ao apelo de sua alma, de seu corpo, e sempre acabava cedendo. Levantou-se devagar, pensando em tomar um banho para relaxar a tensão do dia, e depois fazer um sanduíche e um suco para si. Estava cansado demais, até para cozinhar...

Entrou no banheiro já com um moletom, camiseta e uma boxer nas mãos, colocando tudo na bancada da pia. Despiu-se e abriu o chuveiro, temperando a água, entrando sob a ducha morna para molhar os cabelos e o corpo dolorido, concentrando-se apenas em relaxar.

- Huuummmm... – Deixou que a força da água massageasse seu pescoço e os ombros, enquanto as lembranças de seu último namorado vinham-lhe a mente, reforçando a sensação de solidão.

Ainda podia ouvir sua voz sussurrada em seu ouvido, as risadas divertidas e as brincadeiras que tornavam seu dia mais alegre. Podia sentir seus braços apertando sua cintura, o tórax encostado às suas costas, bem como os beijos cálidos em seus ombros... As brincadeiras quando vinham pro chuveiro juntos...

Suspirou sentindo um aperto no peito, inconformado com a sua vida sempre solitária, mas não conseguia fazer diferente... O medo de que acontecimentos passados se repetissem era forte em si. Mesmo sua família, antigos amigos que sabiam dos fatos e Miyavi lhe dizendo que não era culpado de nada, as imagens em sua memória _ainda_ eram vívidas demais. Ensaboou a pele, cuidando de si, recordando-se da única vez que vira seu ex-namorado chorar, quando se despedira com um beijo, lhe pedindo para se cuidar do jeito que ele procurara fazer e...

- Que saudade sinto de você, Tadashi... – Murmurou melancólico.

Mesmo ele não sendo o amor da sua vida, era tão bom tê-lo consigo... Seus dias e noites eram mais alegres, iluminados, e sentira demais ter que terminar tudo. Mas seria pior se o magoasse e não se perdoaria por isso. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, enxaguando os cabelos negros e o corpo, deixando que a água levasse o cansaço e as preocupações junto com a espuma ralo abaixo. Não adiantava mais lamentar, já estava feito e suas razões eram justas, era o certo e o sensato mesmo que fosse difícil.

Colocou-se sobre o tapete felpudo à frente do box, as gotículas de água escorrendo por sua pele, enquanto a toalha percorria seu corpo, secando os cabelos, livrando-os do excesso de água. Vestiu a boxer e a roupa confortável, levando a toalha para estender no varal e as roupas para o cesto, mantendo a rotina do seu dia a dia.

Entrou na cozinha, abrindo a geladeira, tirando de lá vários ingredientes para fazer um sanduíche para si... Sorriu se lembrando do quanto Tadashi adorava sanduíches, em especial um com pão sírio, presunto de peru, alface, tomate, queijo... Beirute! Era o seu preferido. Ainda tinha esses ingredientes na geladeira... Riu deliciado se recordando do quanto ele era cosmopolita¹. Gostava de dizer que era cidadão do mundo, e tinha que ser mesmo, a vida como modelo internacional não era fácil e muito menos previsível.

Graças a isso esse namoro tinha durado um pouco mais. Tadashi entendia que ele precisava se ausentar por longos períodos, afinal o modelo também fazia isso. Falavam-se sempre pelo celular e quando recebia uma folga nada o impedia de pegar um avião e ir ao seu encontro... Assistia aos shows da coxia², curtia cada música, e depois iam juntos para o hotel... Mesmo que fosse apenas para dormirem agarradinhos. Montou o sanduíche e abriu um suco, enchendo um copo alto e levou tudo pra sala na bandeja. Ligou a televisão e colocou um filme pra assistir...

Levantou do sofá horas mais tarde, no meio da madrugada, percebendo que havia dormido depois de comer e nem assistira o filme todo. Levou a bandeja com o prato e o copo vazios para a cozinha e foi para a cama sonhar... Pelo menos nos sonhos estava tudo bem e ele era feliz com quem amava.

**oOo**

Os dias foram se sucedendo, ensaios e compromissos sendo cumpridos pela banda. Todos continuavam agindo do mesmo jeito de sempre e Aoi não conseguia notar nenhuma alteração no comportamento de Kai... Era o mesmo sorriso, a mesma competência, o mesmo jeito leve, cordial e alegre de tratar os companheiros.

Aoi não percebia que na ânsia de observar o comportamento dos companheiros, o seu havia se modificado sensivelmente. Ruki ainda não falara nada, já que não havia motivo para questionar o moreno por causa de apenas _alguns olhares_ e que este não olhava _só_ para seu namorado, mas para todos eles. Uruha, que estava a par das preocupações do moreno, entendia a sua perturbação.

Mas o guitarrista mais velho não conseguia evitar de observar o baterista com mais cuidado... Com mais atenção. Virava-se mais constantemente para trás, olhando mais vezes para os companheiros, em especial para Kai e Reita, sem perceber que além de Uruha, Ruki acompanhava atento o seu comportamento, notando os seus olhares para o baixista, mordido pela desconfiança e pelo ciúme.

A banda ensaiava, com Ruki cantando apaixonadamente e executando os fanservices como sempre. De vez em quando notava Aoi tocando virado para a bateria... E o problema era que isso vinha se repetindo _demais_ durante aqueles dias... As olhadas em direção ao seu namorado se tornando mais longas do que o normal e o baixinho não estava gostando nada disso.

Mas a gota d'água foi pegar o olhar ostensivo do moreno sobre Reita. O vocalista arfou, engasgando com a própria saliva, sendo acometido por um acesso de tosse que quase o fez perder o fôlego. Reita tirou o baixo do ombro, correndo a acudir o pequeno que estava vermelho e ofegante, saindo da sala para buscar um copo de água para ele. Uruha apoiava as costas de Ruki, guiando-o para que se sentasse, murmurando palavras que o acalmassem.

- Calma, respira devagar... O Reita já vai trazer a água. – Uruha esfregava a mão nas costas de Ruki, sentado ao lado dele no sofá, tentando acalmá-lo para amainar o ataque. – O que houve? O que provocou essa tosse?

- Eu te disse... – Ruki murmurou rouco, respirando com mais vagar. – Eu peguei o... O safado olhando... Pro Rei de novo...

- Que é isso, Taka... – Uruha falava baixinho, olhando para o moreno que os observava, preocupado com Ruki. – O Aoi não faria isso... É só impressão sua...

- Eu tenho olhos! E você devia... Se preocupar... Afinal... Estão juntos...

- Taka... Esse seu ciúme vai acabar te causando problemas... – O loiro o repreendeu com veemência. – Você não falou essa bobagem pro Akira, falou?

- Ainda não... – Ruki fixava no moreno o olhar raivoso e ciumento.

- E nem vai falar! – Olhou bravo para ele. – Isso é coisa do seu temperamento possessivo!

- Mas se eu pegar... O filho da mãe... Olhando pra ele... _Daquele jeito_... Outra vez... – Uruha segurou os braços de Ruki com força, o impedindo de avançar, mantendo-o sentado ao seu lado.

- Pára com isso! – Olhou para a porta, ficando aliviado ao ver o baixista entrando com uma jarra de água e um copo. – Reita vem vindo aí, e não vai gostar de ouvir essa tolice.

**oOo**

Era hora do almoço e todos haviam acabado de comer e saboreado o café. Reita e Ruki saíram para o terraço no andar do restaurante para fumar, Kai tinha descido, tentando resolver alguns problemas junto a equipe dos stafs e Uruha ficou à mesa, sentado ao lado de Aoi para tentar falar com ele.

- Yuu... – Chamou, conseguindo a atenção do moreno para si. – Você tá a fim do Reita? – Uruha foi direto ao ponto, sem meias palavras.

- O quê? Claro que não! – Aoi respondeu entre surpreso e indignado. – De onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

- A idéia não é minha, é do Ruki... – O loiro sorriu afável. – Eu sugiro que você pare de dar aquelas olhadas penetrantes para o Reita durante os ensaios... O chibi é ciumento, você sabe.

- Olhares penetrantes?! – Sobrara apenas a indignação em Aoi. – Kouyou, eu só... Ahhhh! Deixa pra lá... – Cruzou os braços, totalmente irritado, o olhar indignado preso aos chocolates. – Eu não dou olhares penetrantes coisa nenhuma! Ainda mais pro Reita! Diga pro baixinho não pensar besteira.

O loiro levantou-se rindo, segurando o moreno pelo pulso, descruzando os braços dele e o puxando pelos corredores... Logo eles desceram pelo elevador e entraram na sala onde os outros já esperavam para recomeçarem o ensaio, o que se deu em seguida. E Aoi tomou _todo cuidado_ para não melindrar o humor do vocalista de novo.

**oOo**

Aoi foi o primeiro a sair depois da reunião que aconteceu ao final do ensaio, quando o líder se deu por satisfeito com o resultado, alegando que estava morto e que não via a hora de chegar em casa e aterrissar em sua cama. Na verdade o moreno saiu com o carro do estacionamento da produtora para ficar estacionado na rua, perto da saída... Esperando que os outros partissem. Melhor dizendo, esperando que Kai saísse.

Viu quando Reita saiu dirigindo o carro do vocalista, bem como o momento em que Uruha partiu com sua moto... E depois ficou um bom tempo esperando, coisa de meia hora, até ver o carro do baterista saindo devagar...

Aoi deu a partida, saindo do meio fio com o cuidado de deixar que o carro que seguia tomasse uma dianteira de quase um quarteirão antes que o seu entrasse em movimento. Com vagar foi chegando mais perto até ficar a uma distância de alguns metros apenas, seguindo-o de perto até uma rua pouco movimentada, onde o comércio já estava fechado, vendo quando Kai estacionou.

Parou o carro no começo do quarteirão a alguma distância do outro, para que Kai não desconfiasse e nem o visse. Estava atento quando o baterista desceu do veículo, vestido com um sobretudo negro e longo, com a gola levantada, escondendo o pescoço. Notou ainda, quando ele passou sob o poste de luz... E não sem surpresa, notou que Yutaka usava uma máscara, também negra, que cobria mais da metade da face, desde a testa até o nariz e as maçãs do rosto, deixando apenas a boca e o queixo de fora, bem como os olhos brilhantes em destaque.

Ficou no carro até que Kai atravessasse a rua e chegasse ao seu destino... Um edifício de três andares, com a fachada sem recuo na cor azul marinho com alguns detalhes em vinho, todos os vidros das janelas que davam para a calçada estavam pintados de preto, tendo uma entrada discreta, apenas uma porta ao fim de três degraus. Esperou que ele entrasse e saiu do carro, atravessando a rua e caminhando até chegar à porta de madeira entalhada que estava destrancada.

Abriu-a e entrou em um pequeno hall, discretamente iluminado pela luz de um spot, com outra porta, ladeada por um vaso grande com algumas plantas de um lado e do outro um segurança, muito bem vestido, de terno preto. Aproximou-se, chegando a estender a mão para a maçaneta, quando o empregado deu um passo à frente, dirigindo-se a si educadamente.

- Perdão, Senhor. – O homem falou baixo e cortês, se inclinando respeitosamente. – É um Club Privé. É preciso de uma identificação de sócio para permitir a entrada.

- Compreendo. – Aoi deu um passo atrás. – E o que é preciso para ser sócio?

- A indicação de um dos sócios ou uma entrevista pessoal com o dono do estabelecimento. – O segurança explicou educadamente.

- Como faço para marcar uma entrevista com esse senhor?

- O senhor deve deixar um cartão pessoal e... – O homem parou de falar por um instante, atento às ordens que recebia pelo ponto eletrônico em seu ouvido. – Desculpe a interrupção. No seu caso não vai ser preciso, Werner-san vai recebê-lo. Por aqui, por favor.

Aoi se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Viu uma porta lateral oculta, logo atrás do segurança, se entreabrir com o suave ruído de um clic e o homem deu um passo para o lado, empurrando-a para dar-lhe passagem.

- O nosso gerente vai acompanhá-lo.

O homem se curvou diante de Aoi, guiando-o pelo corredor que levava à ala privada do estabelecimento, até o escritório. Parou diante da porta e deu uma leve batida, abrindo-a e dando passagem pra o guitarrista que entrou, olhando a redor com interesse.

O lugar não era muito grande, o ambiente tinha uma iluminação suave provida pelas sancas em torno da sala e as paredes possuíam um tom creme. Uma mesa grande de vidro fumê continha um monitor de cristal líquido e um teclado, bem como algumas pastas abertas. A parede que ficava logo atrás era pintada de lilás, adornada por um quadro de Renoir... Em um canto havia um jogo de sofás confortáveis, com uma mesinha de café ao lado e do outro, uma de canto com um abajur e um vaso de flores.

Quando o moreno entrou, um homem levantou-se detrás da escrivaninha e veio em sua direção. Loiro, alto, cabelos lisos presos à nuca num rabo de cavalo, os olhos azuis levemente amendoados indicando que tinha uma descendência oriental, se curvando num cumprimento formal e também lhe estendendo a mão logo depois, mais à vontade, à moda ocidental.

- Muito prazer, Werner Toshihiko, proprietário da casa. Você é Aoi-san, guitarrista da banda the GazettE, certo?

- Sim. Shiroyama Yuu ou Aoi, e o prazer é todo meu, Werner-san.

- Eu sabia! – Exclamou entusiasmado. – Tinha certeza que o tinha reconhecido... – Parou de falar, reparando no olhar interrogativo do moreno. – Desculpe, é que vejo a imagem da câmera de segurança no meu monitor. – Sorriu agradável. – E quando o vi, reconheci de pronto... Sou fã da banda.

- É uma surpresa agradável saber disso. – Aoi sentiu o rosto esquentar de satisfação. – Mas por que quis me receber?

- Geralmente os próprios sócios indicam pessoas conhecidas, ou pessoas que ficam sabendo deixam um cartão pessoal e eu decido se concedo uma entrevista ou não. – Caminhou até o jogo de sofás, convidando-o a se sentar, ambos se acomodando ali.

- E por que me concedeu esta entrevista? – Aoi indagou, curioso a esse respeito.

- No seu caso, eu o reconheci e pedi que o segurança o encaminhasse até aqui. Você se interessou em se associar ao meu clube e isso chamou minha atenção. – Esclareceu resumidamente. – Por acaso sabe do que se trata...? Como soube dele?

- Bem, ouvi um amigo falar do lugar, mas não tenho certeza do que se trata... – Encarou-o francamente. – Como prezo demais essa pessoa, pensei que talvez fosse me interessar.

- Herrschaft... É um Club Privé BDSM... – Falou de supetão, prestando atenção à reação do guitarrista, que arregalou levemente os olhos, disfarçando a surpresa da melhor forma possível. Sorriu, pensando nos motivos que o levaram até ali. – Ainda lhe interessa nos conhecer?

_Continua..._

**oOo**

¹ - Cosmopolita: aquele que se porta como cidadão do mundo, freqüentando especialmente as grandes cidades e capitais mundiais; aquele que faz muitas viagens, adaptando-se rapidamente ao modo de vida dos locais por onde passa.

² – Coxia: nos teatros, espaço situado entre o palco e as paredes adjacentes a este, que não é visto pelo público e onde os atores aguardam a hora de entrar em cena e/ou onde ficam aqueles que realizam trabalhos de infra-estrutura de palco; bastidores

Então Mestra Linda, Adorada, Idolatrada, Salve Salve! Espero que tenha gostado desta história feita especialmente pra você! Com todos os pedidos que você me fez: Aoi seme, lindo e gostoso, com o Kai uke, também lindo e fofo, e ALGEMASSSSSS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Masks Marked**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta: **Yume-vi

**Casal: **Aoi x Kai

**Tema Musical:** _Every Day_ e _Take Me There__ - _Rascal Flatts

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi, angust, lemon, romance, BDSM.

**Resumo: **_"Isso não significa... Que você vai voltar àquele lugar! Você não pode!"_. Ao ouvir, sem querer, essas palavras, a curiosidade e a preocupação de Aoi se manifestaram. Naquele momento ele soube que um amigo precisava de ajuda, mas... Como ajudá-lo? E quais segredos... Poderá descobrir?

**Avisos: **Esta estória é Slash: um romance entre dois homens e contém sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória: **Para minha Amada Mestra Kaline, que me pediu com aquele jeitinho fofo e irresistível que ela tem de chantagear... O que você me pede que eu não faço...

**Masks Marked**

**Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
**_Às vezes eu juro, não sei se  
_**I'm comin' or goin'  
**_Estou chegando ou indo  
_**But you always say something  
**_Mas você sempre me diz algo  
_**without even knowin'  
**_Sem sequer saber  
_**That I'm hangin' on to your words  
**_Que eu estou pendurado em suas palavras  
_**With all of my might and it's alright  
**_Com todo o meu poder e está tudo certo  
_**Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
**_Sim, eu estou bem para mais uma noite  
_**every day  
**_Todos os dias  
_**Every day, every day, every day  
**_Todos os dias, a cada dia, todos os dias  
_**Every day, every day  
**_A cada dia, todos os dias  
_**You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh  
**_Você me salva, você me salva , ah, ah, ah  
_**Every day  
**_Todos os dias  
_**Every, every, every day  
**_todos, todos, todos os dias  
_**  
Every day you save my life**

_Todos os dias você salva minha vida_

.....

_**- Herrschaft... É um Club Privé BDSM... – Falou de supetão, prestando atenção à reação do guitarrista, que arregalou levemente os olhos, disfarçando a surpresa da melhor forma possível. Sorriu, pensando nos motivos que o levaram até ali. – Ainda lhe interessa nos conhecer?**_

**Capítulo 2 – ****My Mistakes**

- Claro que sim, agora me interesso mais ainda. Fiquei um pouco surpreso, por que não esperava que um lugar assim fosse do gosto do meu amigo.

- Bem, você não pode entrar lá assim, mas posso mostrar pra você o salão principal daqui. – Tomou um controle remoto e ligou uma TV de LCD presa à parede, colocando no canal de circuito interno, que mostrava um grande salão.

A iluminação era suave, de um lado do salão um bar, pegando a lateral inteira, banquinhos altos, a superfície do balcão de vidro, a parede atrás toda espelhada; do lado oposto do salão, uma grande pista de dança, piso iluminado, jogo de luzes; o restante do salão, vários grupos de mesinhas de vidro, cercadas de namoradeiras, algumas estofadas de couro vermelho e outras de couro preto, garçons e garçonetes vestidos com roupas sumárias, todos maquiados e de boa aparência.

As pessoas freqüentadoras do lugar estavam todas vestidas a caráter, todas mascaradas, algumas bebendo, outras no maior amasso, outras saindo por um corredor que dava acesso à outra ala do estabelecimento: as salas/quartos privados.

- Estou gostando muito do que estou vendo... – Os olhos do guitarrista brilhavam, procurando afoitamente certo mascarado que deveria estar ali. – Não imaginava que fosse assim.

- Eu deixo os sócios bem a vontade, as pessoas podem ficar no salão principal, ou ir para as salas ou quartos privativos, tudo depende do que combinarem entre si. – Mas eu tenho algumas exigências aqui dentro. Os limites das pessoas devem ser respeitados; você deve sempre se apresentar mascarado e deve criar um nick para se relacionar com os outros sócios aqui dentro.

- Só posso entrar mascarado e tenho que ter um nick... – Ficou pensando em voz alta em qual deveria ser o nick de Kai...

- Isso mesmo... É para proteger a identidade das pessoas. Tenho como sócios desde simples cidadãos à pessoas famosas, vários estrangeiros e políticos, mas quando colocam as máscaras e assumem a identidade do seu nick se tornam todos iguais e vêm aqui para se divertir e se satisfazer.

- Você sabe o nick de alguém? – Perguntou curioso. – Só para ter uma idéia...

- Alguns... – Sorriu afável. – Você pode perguntar, se eu souber, eu respondo.

- Hummm... Aquela mulher ali, ruiva, toda vestida de vermelho... Inclusive as botas, de salto alto... Com a máscara dourada. – Sorriu. – Parece uma atriz de cinema...

- Ahhh! Aquela é Vesta... Sempre se apresenta de vermelho, qualquer que seja sua roupa, e aquela máscara dourada. – Sorriu satisfeito. – Vesta é a Deusa do Fogo na mitologia Romana... Bem sugestivo, não acha?

- Claro... E aquele homem alto e musculoso no bar? Tem um corpo de halterofilista, cabelos longos e negros, roupa sumária... Bota militar e máscara negra...

- Hummm... Tá falando do Conan? – Riu baixinho do homem, já que o conhecia pessoalmente e ele não era nada do que o nick sugeria, mas tinha um ego enorme. – Ainda falta muito pra ele chegar na perfeição do ator que fez esse personagem no cinema, mas ele se acha...

- Agora que você falou, me lembrei do filme... O ator não é governador de um estado nos Estados Unidos atualmente?

- Isso mesmo, na verdade o ator é austríaco, naturalizado americano, e agora é governador na Califórnia...

- E aquele gordinho ali de coleira? Aquele sentado no chão ao lado da mulher vestida de branco, de cabelos negros, curtos e cacheados, naquele sofazinho vermelho no canto do salão.

- Aquele eu não sei, mas a mulher eu conheço. É a dona dele, vê que ela segura a corrente que o prende? – Ele observou, fazendo com que Aoi reparasse nesse detalhe. – Linda ela não é? Elegante como uma gata... Até a máscara é sugestiva... Precisava ver o dia que ela apareceu aqui vestida como a mulher-gato... Uma das poucas vezes que se vestiu de negro e causou o maior furor aqui. O Nick dela é Kitty.

- Belíssima!

Os olhos de Aoi se arregalaram ao máximo, ao notar um rapaz magro e estatura média com um copo de bebida quase vazio na mão, circulando pelo salão, parando ao lado da pista de dança e deixando o copo numa mesa desocupada. Seus olhos correram pela figura dele, vestindo um conjunto de vinil roxo... Ficou de queixo caído... Olhou embasbacado enquanto ele se movia sensualmente, descendo o degrau para a pista iluminada.

Vestia um colete curto, sem mangas, que deixava a barriguinha à mostra, fechado na frente com fivelas prateadas... E um shortinho de cintura baixa, mais curto que os do Uru, mostrando as polpinhas da bunda... Um trapinho... Botas de cano curto nos pés. Ele se moveu languidamente ao som da música sensual, rebolando de um jeito que o fez se arrepiar, que fez seu corpo dar mostras de excitação. Cruzou as pernas, disfarçando seu estado, nunca tinha imaginado o amigo numa roupa daquela... Nem naquela situação. Uma tentação...

- E aquele rapaz, que acabou de entrar na pista de dança? Aquele de roxo, com a máscara negra, que cobre quase todo o rosto... – Sentiu a garganta seca diante de tanta sensualidade.

- Sei... Você tem bom gosto hein? – Brincou descontraído, surpreso com a escolha, mesmo por que o guitarrista não poderia saber de quem se tratava. – O nick dele é Kuroneko¹, mas ele não é assíduo. Às vezes vem durante dias seguidos, ou então vem um único dia e depois fica meses sem aparecer.

- Vem sempre sozinho? – Pergunta ao notar a coleira de couro no pescoço.

- Sim, mas quando vem tem um parceiro que sempre fica com ele. – Olha pelo salão à procura do homem. – Olhe, lá está ele, todo de preto, a camisa de mangas compridas, calça justa e descalço.

- Onde? – Aoi procura freneticamente um loiro com essa descrição pelo salão.

- Aquele moreno de cabelos repicados, caindo nos ombros, a máscara só cobre os olhos... – Aponta para a tela. – Está indo ao encontro do Kuroneko, vê?

A surpresa é grande, viu o homem chegar por trás de Kai e abraçá-lo pela cintura. Um moreno de corpo bonito e proporcional, de braços fortes, mas nada exagerado, que acompanhava seu movimento sinuoso na batida sensual da música. O baterista percorreu o corpo colado ao seu, depois levou as mãos até os cabelos negros, entremeando os dedos neles, esfregando o corpo no homem atrás de si.

- É um homem muito bonito... Sabe o nick dele?

- Espere, estou tentando me lembrar... – Franziu a testa, num esforço para se lembrar.

Seu coração disparou, uma sensação forte passando pelo seu corpo, vendo aquela cena libidinosa diante de seus olhos. Eles caminhavam dançando e se agarrando, o corpo menor se virando e ficando de frente para o moreno, que prendeu a corrente grossa que tinha nas mãos na coleira de couro presa no pescoço de Kai. O Homem agarrou o baterista pelos cabelos e o beijou de modo quase violento, a corrente enrolada na outra mão, encurtando a distância entre o baterista e o mais alto, quase o imobilizando, e que agiu como se fosse seu dono, saindo da pista de dança.

- Eles estão saindo dali... Onde será que vão?

- Para um cômodo privativo... – Disse meio distraído, ainda tentando se lembrar. – Era o nome de uma raça de gato... Como era mesmo?

- Raça de gato? – Levantou uma sobrancelha, sem tirar os olhos da tela. – Manx? Russian Blue? Persa? Sphinx?

Aoi observou os dois dançando e se afastando, entrando por um corredor, seu corpo se endireitando no sofá, depois avançando para frente, o pescoço esticando para o lado, a cabeça se inclinando quase como se fosse segui-los... E ao ouvir a voz repentina do outro, se sobressaltou.

- Lembrei! – Toshihiko disse satisfeito. – Chartreux!

- Nunca ouvi falar...

- Ele é francês e essa raça é de lá... Combina com ele, os gatos têm pelos cinzas bem escuros, meio azulados. São fortes, dedicados, brincalhões...

- Você conhece bem os nicks...

- Sabe como é... – Riu divertido. – Isso acabou virando uma mania. – Quando acho um nick interessante eu pesquiso. Mas e então... Quer mesmo se associar?

- Claro! Agora ainda mais! – Olhou discretamente o relógio.

- Então está aprovado. Vou providenciar o seu cartão magnético, precisa de um para entrar. A porta só abre se o segurança passar o cartão.

- Sinto-me constrangido de interromper uma conversa tão agradável, mas vou ter que sair. – Aoi estava aflito, desde que Kai saiu de suas vistas com aquele homem. Quase não conseguia controlar a ansiedade, precisava da segurança e discrição do seu carro.

- Não se preocupe com isso! – Levantou-se estendendo a mão para o guitarrista despedindo-se de modo ocidental. – Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo Aoi-san. Da próxima vez que vier, o cartão vai estar com o segurança à sua disposição. – Sorriu gentilmente. – Não se esqueça do seu nick e da máscara.

- Não vou esquecer. – Apertou a mão do homem com satisfação. – Muito obrigado por tudo Werner-san, a entrevista foi muito agradável e interessante, e o prazer foi todo meu.

O gerente já estava à sua espera do lado de fora da sala, pronto para acompanhá-lo até o hall de entrada. Aoi cumprimentou os dois empregados do lugar e saiu para a noite fria e estrelada, ainda agitado com a imagem do amigo, tão diferente do habitual, que vira naquela tela. Só de se lembrar seu coração se acelerava e sua respiração ficava ofegante como se dentro do carro estivesse sem ar.

Como seria olhar para ele agora nos ensaios? Será que iria conseguir controlar as suas reações? Por um momento imaginou Kai vestido daquela forma, sentado na bateria, sorrindo e olhando para Reita. No mínimo era perturbador... Principalmente pelo fato dele tocar vestido daquele jeito. Pegou-se pensando como seria se ele olhasse para si ao invés do baixista... E seu corpo estremeceu com a imagem em sua mente daqueles olhos brilhantes o olhando através da máscara.

Perdeu-se em divagações e quase não viu o amigo sair. Cabeça baixa, andando devagar, entrando no carro com cuidado. Aoi saiu logo atrás dele, dando uma pequena dianteira, seguindo de perto até a casa do baterista, só seguindo o seu caminho depois de vê-lo entrar na garagem. Chegou a sua casa algum tempo depois, seus pensamentos ainda tomados por aquela visão de Kai com uma roupa que realçava cada parte do seu corpo e excitava ainda mais sua imaginação. Depois de um banho demorado e de tomar um copo de leite, ele se deitou, seu espírito inquieto querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa que ele não conseguia entender. Foi muito difícil conciliar o sono, Aoi quase não dormiu nessa noite.

oOo

Pela enésima vez naquele dia, Aoi voltava seus olhos disfarçadamente para o baterista. De vez em quando seu olhar encontrava com os chocolates de Kouyou que via a preocupação em seus olhos e esperava pacientemente que compartilhasse dela com ele.

Sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia se decidir por uma linha de conduta que o satisfizesse completamente. Já voltara lá, em Herrschaft, agora como associado, duas outras vezes, tomando cuidado para que ele não o visse, mas ainda não conseguira descobrir o que Kai fazia lá, e isso o inquietava cada vez mais, algo dentro de si o deixava mais e mais agoniado. Às vezes achava que era um exagero, mas seguindo as suas desconfianças, talvez não fosse um exagero afinal.

Aquela noite ainda perturbava seu sono, ainda sonhava com Kai vestido daquela forma, e em seus sonhos ele se voltava para si, e seus olhos brilhantes encontravam os seus através da máscara negra, fazendo uma sensação indefinida, entre confortadora e incômoda, percorrer seu corpo quando acordava sozinho na sua cama.

Lembrava-se bem do dia seguinte, do que o deixara mais preocupado e desconfiado... Na hora do almoço se atrasara para se juntar aos outros no restaurante, a algumas quadras da produtora. Não se lembrava ao certo do assunto que corria à mesa, só que todos riam de algo que Kai havia dito, e que quando chegou, rindo junto com os amigos bateu levemente no ombro do baterista, o que lhe provocou uma breve expressão de dor, muito rápida é verdade, a ponto de ninguém mais reparar, a não ser ele mesmo...

- Vamos fazer um intervalo...? – Kai se levantou da bateria. – Não paramos para almoçar então vamos comer alguma coisa, fazer um lanche rápido, tomar um café...? – Levantou o rosto ao ouvir a voz dele, vendo-o se levantar. Seus olhos admiraram o sorriso alegre, apesar de notar os movimentos mais lentos e uma sombra quase imperceptível toldar-lhe o olhar.

Aoi tirou a guitarra do ombro, colocando-a no suporte, vendo que Kai saía na frente dos outros, sendo seguido quase que de imediato por Reita e Ruki. – _Desde aquele dia ele tem evitado os toques das pessoas..._ – Esticou os braços para cima, alongando o corpo, tentando relaxar a tensão...

- Aoi... – Ouviu a voz do loiro que também ficara para trás e voltou-se, vendo-o sentado no sofá, olhando para si atentamente. – Não pense que eu não estou reparando...

- Reparando em que Kou? – Perguntou aflito, com receio de que ele tivesse descoberto o motivo de suas preocupações.

- Que você está com um problema te perturbando... – O loiro falava sério, sem as brincadeiras costumeiras que deixavam a conversa entre eles mais leves. – Não quer conversar comigo? – Notava o mal estar do moreno, e imaginava do que se tratava. – Ainda é aquele assunto, não é? O seu amigo...

- É isso mesmo... – Aoi aproximou-se do loiro e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Descobri várias coisas, mas ainda não foi o suficiente... E é difícil falar Uru, por que não quero revelar detalhes da vida dele, é muito particular, sabe?

- Você pelo menos falou com ele? O que ele te disse? – Viu o rosto de Aoi ficar vermelho, deixando-o mais preocupado ainda com o moreno, pois ele não estava agindo normalmente. – Não falou? Por quê???

- Uruha eu... – Tentava arrumar uma desculpa pelo que havia feito, sem ter que contar seu comportamento censurável, mas não encontrando nenhum teve que confessar. – Por que eu ouvi uma conversa particular! E não posso falar com ele sem confessar esse comportamento vergonhoso... – Escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Desde então tenho tentado descobrir o que fazer para ajudar, antes de falar com ele.

- Yuu... Tenho certeza que ele não vai ficar bravo com você. – Pensou por um instante antes de formular outra pergunta. – Você não ouviu de propósito, não é?

- Claro que não Kou, foi sem querer... E fiquei tão aturdido que só percebi o que estava fazendo quando quase fui pego ouvindo atrás da porta... Foi por um triz... Quase morri de vergonha na hora!

- Então... Tenta falar com ele, explicar o que aconteceu... Quem sabe assim você ajuda ele a achar uma solução...

- Vou pensar nisso, prometo. – Sorriu contente quando o loiro se inclinou e o abraçou com ternura. Era bom saber que tinha um amigo tão sincero, a emoção chegava a travar a garganta. – Mas vamos comer alguma coisa, daqui a pouco o Kai volta com Reita e Ruki e nós dois vamos ficar com fome até de noite. – Colocou-se de pé e puxou Aoi pelo braço, que no impulso de levantar-se o abraçou pelo ombro descontraído.

O riso cristalino de Uruha fez-se ouvir até no corredor, mexendo com o ânimo daquele que tinha presenciado de longe o abraço carinhoso. Os dois saíram da sala, o braço do moreno jogado displicente sobre o ombro de Uruha, que falava aquelas bobagens de sempre que o divertiam, não encontrando ninguém pelo caminho enquanto se dirigiam até o restaurante. Chegaram à mesa onde Reita e Ruki os esperavam, Aoi estranhando que Kai não estivesse ali também, já que saíra primeiro.

- Onde está o Kai?

- Sei lá... Chegamos aqui e ele não estava. – Reita respondeu ao moreno. – Talvez no banheiro...

- Bem, ele vem vindo... – Ruki chamou a atenção dos guitarristas para a entrada do salão.

Kai caminhava rápido entre as mesas, logo chegando onde eles o estavam esperando, sentando-se na ponta da mesa.

- Então, vocês querem almoçar? – Perguntou animado, desviando o olhar, dando uma olhadinha no cardápio, escolhendo distraidamente. – Eu acho que quero uma salada e peixe grelhado... – Levantou o rosto, sorrindo e fitando os outros, mas Aoi notou uma sombra em seu olhar. – E vocês?

- Eu e Ruki vamos de salada também... – O vocalista fez uma careta e suspirou com as palavras de Reita, que sabe muito bem que o outro preferia comer qualquer bobagem. – Não adianta fazer essa cara... – Sorriu carinhoso, puxando-o para si. – Vou pedir aquela salada que você gosta com kani e manga... – Viu o sorriso delicado de Ruki e ficou satisfeito. – E suco natural sem gelo, afinal temos que cuidar da sua voz.

Ruki rolou os olhos, ao som das risadas dos outros, com Reita bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Acho que vou querer um sanduíche... Com batatas e refrigerante. – Murmurou Aoi de olhos fixos no menu.

- Eu quero o mesmo que você... Aquele que você escolher está bom. – Avisou Uruha por sobre o ombro do moreno, de olho no cardápio, logo se endireitando na cadeira e sorrindo aos outros. – Que vocês acham de sairmos mais tarde? Irmos naquele bar com música ao vivo... Estou doido pra dar uma saída, relaxar um pouco, lá tem até um espaço pra dançar.

- Não sei não Uru... – Kai se manifestou meio incerto. – Eu ando meio cansado, acho que não seria boa companhia...

- Ah Kai, vamos sim, vai ser divertido, a gente precisa descontrair um pouco! – Ruki se animou, tentando convencer o baterista. – Faz tempo que não saímos juntos pra distrair, ultimamente é da casa pro ensaio e do ensaio pra casa... – Sorriu doce, a expressão pedinchona na face.

Kai olhou para todos eles, um por um, os olhares em expectativa, esperando pela sua resposta... Voltou o olhar para o vocalista chantagista, ainda com aquele olhar insistente e sorriu conformado, sabendo que era voto vencido.

- Você é um grande chantagista Ruki... – Sorriu mais descontraído, ouvindo os risos dos companheiros satisfeitos com sua resposta, em especial a risada alta e alegre de Uruha. – Está certo, eu vou! E pra ninguém ter desculpa de atrasos, amanhã começamos o ensaio à uma da tarde e estendemos até as oito da noite.

- Esse aviso do atraso é pra mim? – Uruha levantou a sobrancelha. – Se for, nesse caso vai servir pra mais gente... – Parou o olhar sobre Ruki e Reita.

- Não enche Uruha! – Ruki retrucou e fez um gesto obsceno, enquanto o loiro mostrava a língua, sob os olhares sorridentes e benevolentes dos outros três.

A comida chegou, e foi degustada com prazer sob aquele ambiente leve e amigável, entre as conversas e brincadeiras dos companheiros. Logo depois voltaram ao trabalho, ainda envolvidos por aquele sentimento bom, tornando o ensaio produtivo, deixando a todos num excelente humor, bem oportuno para o programa combinado para aquela noite.

- Ok, excelente! Podemos terminar por aqui. – Kai colocou as baquetas de lado, levantando e se espreguiçando, alongando a coluna depois de muito tempo sentado. – Daqui a pouco nos encontramos no bar...

- São sete agora, podemos nos encontrar lá às nove horas, tá bom? – Uruha indagou enquanto consultava o relógio e guardava a guitarra. – É o tempo de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

- Tá ótimo, eu e Ruki encontramos vocês lá, então. – Reita guardou o baixo no estojo e foi saindo, confirmando o horário.

Assim que se foram, os outros três também saíram da produtora, cada um indo para sua casa antes de se encontrarem novamente logo mais.

oOo

Aoi chegou primeiro, ficando dentro do carro, esperando que chegasse mais alguém, vendo quando Kai estacionou o carro e saiu, travando o alarme e chegando à entrada do bar, esperando pelos outros. Logo chegou Uruha de moto, parando no lugar reservado para ela e se aproximando de Kai. Então Aoi resolveu sair discretamente e se juntar a eles, chegando e já pegando a conversa animada, com Uruha falando as sandices de sempre provocando os risos habituais neles.

- Oi...

- Yuu...! Viu? Cheguei cedo! – Observou, provocando o moreno.

- Incrível! E duas vezes no mesmo dia!!! – Aoi caçoou do loiro.

- Incrível vai ser se ele repetir essa façanha amanhã... – Completou o baterista rindo da caçoada do moreno, o fazendo rir mais ainda.

- Hei! Vocês dois querem parar de tirar uma com a minha cara? – Uruha reclamou fazendo biquinho manhoso, ouvindo as risadas dos dois.

- Qual é a piada? Queremos rir também... – Ruki perguntou olhando desconfiado.

- As façanhas do Uruha... Olha só Ruki... – Aoi e Kai ainda riam da cara birrenta do loiro. – Ele chegou cedo... Duas vezes no mesmo dia! Trouxe guarda-chuva?

Entraram no bar, procurando uma mesa livre. Reita e Ruki ficaram na mesa conversando, os rostos juntinhos para se ouvirem no meio da música alta, Uruha foi dançar, Aoi e Kai haviam ido ao bar buscar um drink, bebiam encostados no balcão... Até Uruha aparecer de repente e puxar Aoi pro meio da multidão.

- Vem dançar Aoi! – E saiu arrastando o moreno que mal teve tempo de deixar o copo sobre o balcão.

Kai suspirou, seguindo os dois com o olhar, vendo-os dançando juntos... Tão perto um do outro, o loiro se movia sinuosamente, o corpo sensual, tanto quanto Aoi...

- Oi... Você é um gato... Está sozinho?

Kai voltou o rosto admirado de ser cantado tão descaradamente. Mirou o homem logo atrás de si, também encostado ao balcão, alto, loiro, cabelos cacheados, lábios cheios, piercing na sobrancelha, um corpo bonito... O baterista se agradou com o que via.

- Estou com amigos... – O olhar azul claro o mirou dos pés à cabeça, o sorriso se abrindo devagar nos lábios sensuais.

- Quer dançar? – Mirou o copo vazio. – Ou quer outro drink?

- Obrigado, mas não danço... E nem aceito bebidas de alguém que não conheço.

O sorriso dele mostrou os dentes brancos, chegou aos olhos claros, os olhos brilhando... Ele estendeu a mão, cumprimentando o menor.

- Gunter... Meu nome é Gunter... E você...?

- Uke Yutaka... – Apertou a mão estendida, sorrindo delicadamente.

- Então agora você pode dançar ou beber comigo... – Riu baixinho. – Já nos conhecemos.

- Ok! Então vamos dançar.

Dançaram quase todas as músicas por mais de uma hora, parando duas vezes para uma bebida, afinal estava quente ali no meio daquela aglomeração. Numa dessas vezes, Kai presenciou outro daqueles momentos íntimos e cúmplices dos dois guitarristas, sentindo-se ferido, e tentando assim prestar atenção em seu par, desesperadamente. O loiro era bem cativante, alegre, sensual, as qualidades que sempre atraíram Kai, mas mesmo ao lado daquele homem lindo, não deixava de seguir Aoi com os olhos, discretamente é claro.

Mas os olhos de lince do alemão notaram que de vez em quando a atenção de Kai era desviada para outro alvo que não ele, e não gostou nem um pouco disso. Passou a procurar pelo bar o que os olhos escuros tanto dedicavam atenção, não perdiam nenhum movimento dos olhos escuros. E encontrou... Não sabia para qual dos dois ele estava olhando, e isso incomodava o seu ego. Afinal, a beleza do loiro era espetacular, e a sensualidade do moreno era indiscutível.

Aproximou-se mais do baterista, o assediando de todas as formas. Tocando, encostando o corpo, roçando os lábios no pescoço, sentindo que ele arrepiava e se aprazia com isso, satisfeito por conseguir a atenção do moreno para si. E quando ele finalmente não afastou o rosto ao aproximar seus lábios dos dele, o enlaçou e beijou, bem no meio de todas aquelas pessoas que dançavam à sua volta.

Foi com surpresa que Aoi viu o baterista num amasso em público, algo nada usual para a personalidade dele, tão tímida, pelo menos sem aquela máscara negra. Com ela sim, resguardado de olhares curiosos e num ambiente favorável, ele se tornava outra pessoa. Percebeu que Uruha também havia visto, e que se surpreendera, mas não comentou nada e Aoi continuou acompanhando tudo discretamente. Uma sensação desconfortável ficando pior ao ver os dois se agarrando num canto mais discreto do bar, e a preocupação tomando seu ser quando o viu sair com aquele homem.

oOo

Eles entraram no quarto do motel, abraçados, bocas coladas, mãos se tocando abrindo as roupas, se esbarrando pelas paredes do caminho. Caíram na cama, se contorcendo e se mordendo, os dedos apertando e beliscando... Kai segurou os pulsos do loiro, dando impulso e trocando as posições, montando sobre o quadril, sentindo o volume sob suas nádegas. Abriu a camisa do outro com impaciência, levantando a camiseta regata e descobrindo o peito, atacando com voracidade os mamilos com os dentes.

- Hummmm... Mudei de idéia... – Gunter quase rosnou, agarrando os cabelos de Kai. – Você é um... Um lince... – Mordeu o lábio com força.

A risada baixinha do moreno ecoou pelo ambiente, ondulando o quadril, provocando cada vez mais o lado selvagem do desejo naquele quarto. Sentia aquela sensação conhecida de luxúria percorrendo seu corpo tomando todos os seus sentidos, fazendo com que se esquecesse de tudo, até da sua prudência.

O alemão sentou com Kai em suas pernas, agarrando com força os seus pulsos, imobilizando-os atrás das costas do moreno, cada vez mais envolvido com o ritmo lascivo e violento que se firmava entre eles. Sentia-se agradavelmente surpreso, pois aquele rapaz não parecia ser adepto daquele tipo de jogo. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele com força, se arrepiando, uma onda elétrica se espalhando pelo seu corpo com o gemido que ouviu.

- Ah! – Suspirou satisfeito. – Minha vez...

Jogou o corpo menor sobre a cama, acabando de tirar a camisa e a camiseta, mostrando o torso delineado, abaixando a calça e ficando só de sunga negra engatinhando sobre o corpo largado no colchão, ofegante e quente, que o comia com os olhos. Espalmou a mão sobre o corpo dele, agarrando a carne junto com o tecido, apalpando e apertando com rudeza, levando as mãos grandes ao colarinho e abrindo a camisa com um puxão, arrancando botões e rasgando a frente desta, descendo a boca sobre o ombro branquinho e mordendo com força, arrancando um grito contido dos lábios delicados.

- Aaaahhhhhh!!! – Kai mordeu os lábios, sentindo a pele latejar, contendo o gemido dolorido. – Hhhhnnnn...

Sentiu a camisa ser arrancada do seu corpo que foi apalpado grosseiramente, a pele ficando arranhada pelas unhas levemente compridas. Respirava aos trancos, sua cabeça zonza pela rapidez do que estava acontecendo e pela loucura do que estava fazendo. Sua calça foi rapidamente aberta e descartada, ficando só com a boxer branca e foi virado de bruços logo em seguida. Neste momento ouviu uma exclamação que não pode compreender direito.

- Oh mein Gott! Das Preis delicious!² – As mãos passaram pelos vergões marcados nas costas branquinhas... Um frisson fez o homem estremecer.

- O... O que... – Kai ficou surpreso, sem reação imediata, imaginando o que ele viu e o que poderia provocar. – Nã-não... – Kai sentiu o arrepio de medo. As coisas não estavam bem como ele queria e podiam fugir do controle.

- Vou te dar um... Um... – Tinha dificuldade de encontrar as palavras, a respiração arquejante de ansiedade. Os olhos brilharam perversos e a língua molhou os lábios secos. – Eine... Eine oberste Vergnügen!³

Gunter puxou o cinto de sua própria calça, descartada ao seu lado na cama e prendeu os pulsos juntos de Kai, acima da cabeça, com alguma dificuldade pela reação do moreno, atando-o à cabeceira da cama. Buscou o cinto de couro preso à calça dele e dobrou-o no meio, enfiando os dedos desajeitadamente na borda da boxer, retirando a e descartando ao lado da cama, sendo facilitado pelo modo que o baterista se movia, tentando impedir suas intenções.

- Vai ter que ser no improviso... – Sentou-se nas pernas do baterista, o corpo todo dele exposto para a sua vontade.

Kai sentiu um solavanco dolorido no estômago, pelo que estava prestes a acontecer, um misto de medo e satisfação, fechando os olhos e os punhos com força, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior, a respiração descompassada...

- Hhhnnff... – O gemido foi abafado ao sentir o primeiro golpe atingir a região lombar, o arrepio forte percorrendo todo seu corpo. – Hhhnnff... – De novo... Mais uma pancada, nas nádegas, seu membro pulsando contra o colchão, e outra nas coxas, e outra, e outra... Fortes, metódicas, ritmadas, típicas de quem sabe surrar.

Sentiu o sabor do sangue na língua, o lábio cortado e anestesiado pela força dos dentes, o membro rijo, úmido e dolorido, se esfregando nos lençóis, segurando os gemidos cada vez mais altos. E então, com a invasão veio a primeira lágrima, seguida do primeiro grito de prazer, e de vários outros, a cada batida, a cada arremetida, a cada ardor, a cada onda bravia de êxtase, a cada vergão.

oOo

Aoi levantou-se do sofá. Chegara tarde, de madrugada, Uruha estava mesmo animado na noite anterior. Tudo estava muito bom, muito divertido, a não ser pelo fato de ver Kai aos amassos e sair de lá com aquele cara loiro. Desde aquele momento ficou incomodado, a ponto de Uruha notar e perguntar se ele estava bem. Agora estava se arrumando para mais um dia de ensaio e depois de uma noite em claro, preocupado sem saber por que, não era uma boa perspectiva.

Chegou na PSC primeiro, um pouco antes do horário marcado por Kai, indo até os escritórios e pedindo o número do celular de Miyavi e o salvando no celular, antes de se encaminhar ao estúdio. Entrou na sala com uma sensação estranha, estava muito inquieto, andando por ali apreensivo. Então pegou sua guitarra e sentou no sofá, afinando-a pacientemente, para se acalmar um pouco, dedilhando uma das músicas, até ouvir a porta se abrindo. Olhou para ela ansioso e viu Ruki e Reita entrando, o baixinho rindo de alguma gracinha do outro.

- Bom dia Aoi! – Ruki cumprimentou, correndo os olhos pelo estúdio. – O Kai ainda não chegou?

- Bom dia... – Sorriu aos amigos, se esforçando para não demonstrar o quanto estava apreensivo. – Ainda não, mas ainda não é uma hora.

A porta se abriu e todos olharam. Uruha entrou, vendo o espanto no rosto dos outros e a malícia na expressão de Ruki, se colocou na defensiva, já esperando as provocações do amigo.

- Você não vai começar, né? – Perguntou diretamente para o baixinho. – Cheguei no horário.

- Isso é o que me preocupa... – Provocou, olhando pela janela, levantando o olhar inocente para o céu como se procurasse alguma coisa. – É de dar medo... Pode cair um raio, ou uma chuva de pedras... Não quero correr

- Reita dá um jeito nele! – Olhou invocado pro baixinho, tirando a guitarra do estojo e testando a afinação, sorrindo da implicância do amigo.

Notou que Aoi não havia dito nada, que parecia absorto no sofá tocando alguma coisa, mas pela expressão em seu rosto ele não estava realmente ali. Encostou a guitarra no amplificador, chegando perto do moreno.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Aoi? – Falou baixinho para não chamar a atenção dos outros dois, tocando o ombro dele de leve. – Você parece preocupado.

- Não sei... Deve ser só uma cisma minha. – Continuou dedilhando a guitarra. – Kai está atrasado, e ele nunca se atrasou antes, não sem avisar. – Colocou a guitarra de lado, pegando celular no bolso. – Acho que vou ligar pra ele, ver se aconteceu alguma coisa...

Discou o número da casa do baterista, sob o olhar sério de Uruha, aguardando enquanto tocava, tocava, até ouvir a mensagem de que o telefone não atende. Com a face ainda mais preocupada ligou para o número do celular de Kai, aguardando novamente, ouvindo o telefone chamar e chamar, até cair na caixa postal... Fechou o flip do celular, sem dizer uma palavra, seu receio crescendo dentro do peito, deixando o amigo ao seu lado preocupado também.

- E então Aoi?

- Não atende, nenhum dos telefones, nem o fixo e nem o celular... – Fitou os olhos chocolates, falando baixinho só para que o loiro ouvisse. – Tô preocupado Uruha. Tive um pressentimento estranho ontem, quando vi ele sair do bar com aquele cara...

- Eu vi quando ele saiu... Você acha que tem algo a ver?

- Pode ser que sim e pode ser que não. Vou a casa dele, já são uma e meia e ele nem deu notícias... Isso não é normal. – Ruki e Reita se aproximam dos dois, sem notar o jeito aflito deles.

- Vocês perceberam que o Kai não chegou até agora? – Reita indagou os guitarristas. – Ele tá atrasado meia hora...

- Nós notamos sim. Por isso Aoi vai até a casa dele e eu vou junto...

- Nós vamos com vocês.

- Não Ruki... – Aoi retrucou, preocupado com o que ia encontrar lá e sabendo dos receios do líder. Não tinha como impedir que Uruha fosse com ele, não sem um argumento plausível, mas... – Vocês ficam aqui por que se o Kai chegar você liga para nós. Se nós o encontrarmos, avisamos vocês. Além disso, pode não ser nada, ele pode estar a caminho, pode ter acabado a carga do celular...

- Aoi está certo Taka, a gente fica por aqui... – Reita fixou o olhar nos olhos de Aoi, como se compreendesse alguma coisa por instinto. – Então vai Aoi, qualquer coisa nos avise.

Aoi saiu com Uruha. Foram para a casa de Kai no carro do moreno, um silêncio opressivo reinando no carro. Uruha tinha vontade de fazer mil perguntas, achava mesmo que tudo não era tão simples como Aoi queria que parecesse, mas sabia que se ele não quisesse falar não conseguiria arrancar nada dele. Olhava de soslaio para o moreno, dirigindo com uma calma impressionante, nem parecia que estava preocupado.

Quando chegaram ao edifício onde Kai morava, o porteiro não queria abrir, foi preciso que Aoi se identificasse para que ele o reconhecesse. Foi direto à garagem no subsolo averiguar se o carro de Kai estava lá. Suspirou aliviado ao constatar que estava. Uruha o seguia sem dizer nada, apenas observava o seu comportamento nada normal. Deram meia volta e pegaram o elevador, subindo até o andar indicado do apartamento.

Parou por um segundo diante da porta e tocou a campainha, esperando alguns minutos para que viessem abrir e como isso não aconteceu, tocou novamente, esperando mais um pouco, ficando nervoso por que não ouvia nenhum ruído vindo de dentro do apartamento indicando que iriam abrir a porta... Então bateu na madeira, esperando algo, e bateu de novo perdendo a compostura aos poucos... O loiro estava cada vez mais nervoso, agora se preocupando de verdade já que o carro estava lá e ninguém vinha atender a porta.

- Kaaaiiii!!! – Uruha reagiu, batendo na porta e chamando pelo amigo. Kai tinha que estar ali.

- KAAAAAIII!!! – A voz de Aoi fazia coro com a do loiro, assim como as batidas desesperadas na porta.

Já não podia mais adiar uma providência drástica, então enquanto Uruha batia e chamava, pegou o celular e acionou a discagem automática do número que anotara ainda aquele dia, movido por um instinto que lhe dizia para fazê-lo.

_- Moshi moshi..._

- Myv! – Aoi exclamou aliviado ao ouvir a voz do outro no celular. – É Aoi falando...

_- Aoi...? O que aconteceu com Kai!!!_

- Não sei... Mas tenho minhas suspeitas... – Aoi foi logo explicando. – Ele saiu ontem com alguém... E não apareceu hoje pro ensaio, nem ligou, nem avisou...

_- Ele não faria isso Aoi..._

- Você ligou pro Miyavi??? – Uruha arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Liguei!

_- Tem alguém com você?_

- O Uruha... Eu sei disso, sei que ele não faria... Estou na porta do apartamento dele e o carro está na garagem. Já toquei a campainha, já chamamos, já esmurramos a porta e ninguém responde! – As palavras se atropelavam. – Você sabe se ele tem uma chave reserva em algum lugar?

O entendimento passou pela expressão do loiro, concordando que se alguém sabia de uma chave extra, esse alguém era o tatuado.

_- Tem sim. Desça até o térreo, vai onde ficam as caixas de correio e coloque a senha. Está pregada no teto do compartimento com durex._

- E qual a senha? – Aoi já entrava no elevador e apertava o botão do térreo

_- Ahnnn... Ééééé..._

- Fala logo Myv! Qual a senha? – Saiu do elevador, andando rapidamente e logo estava diante da caixa de correio de Kai.

_- Hum... É... – Ouviu o suspiro do outro lado da linha. _

- POR KAMI! DIGA A PORRA DA SENHA!

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Masks Marked**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta: **Yume-vy

**Casal: **Aoi x Kai

**Tema Musical:** _Every Day_ e _Take Me There__ - _Rascal Flatts

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi, angust, lemon, romance, BDSM.

**Resumo: **_"Isso não significa... Que você vai voltar àquele lugar! Você não pode!"_. Ao ouvir, sem querer, essas palavras, a curiosidade e a preocupação de Aoi se manifestaram. Naquele momento ele soube que um amigo precisava de ajuda, mas... Como ajudá-lo? E quais segredos... Poderá descobrir?

**Avisos: **Esta estória é Slash: um romance entre dois homens e contém sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória: **Para minha Amada Mestra Kaline, que me pediu com aquele jeitinho fofo e irresistível que ela tem de chantagear... O que você me pede que eu não faço...

**Masks Marked**

**There's a place in your heart, nobody's been,  
**_Há um lugar no seu coração, onde ninguém esteve  
_**Take me there.  
**_Me leve lá  
_**Things nobody knows,  
**_Coisas que ninguém sabe  
_**Not even your friends,  
**_Nem mesmo seus amigos  
_**Take me there.  
**_Me leve lá  
_**Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
**_Me fale sobre sua mãe, seu pai, sua cidade  
_**Show me around,  
**_Me mostre tudo  
_**I want see it all, don't leave anything out.**

_Eu quero ver tudo, não deixe nada de fora  
_

**I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
**_Eu quero saber, tudo sobre você então_

**And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
**_E eu quero ir, em toda estrada que você esteve  
_**Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
**_Onde seus sonhos e esperanças, e desejos vivem  
_**Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
**_Onde você mantém o resto de sua vida escondido  
_**I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
**_Eu quero conhecer a garota atrás desse lindo olhar,  
_**Take me there.**

_Me leve lá_

.....

_**- POR KAMI! DIGA A PORRA DA SENHA!**_

**Capítulo 3 – ****Things Nobody Knows**

_- É a sua data de aniversário Aoi... O dia e o mês..._

- Certo. – Respondeu ansioso, rapidamente virou os números, colocando-os na posição correta... Sem parar pra pensar neles, tamanha era sua aflição. – 2... 0... 0... 1... – Ouviu o click da porta destravando. – Abriu! – Tateou a parte de cima do compartimento, encontrando a chave grudada ali. Puxou-a e já saiu no corredor, chamando o elevador. – Já está comigo.

_- Vai lá ver o que aconteceu e me liga em seguida... _– Aoi entrava no elevador, chamando o andar... –_ Só volto amanhã, na hora do almoço devo estar aí._

- Assim que eu tiver uma idéia do que aconteceu, eu telefono. – Via os andares passando, seu coração acelerado pela adrenalina. – Depois eu te ligo.

Desligou o aparelho saindo do elevador no andar indicado, encontrando o loiro que ainda batia na porta e chamava. Chegou perto, tocando no ombro do loiro que interrompeu o que fazia e colocou a chave na fechadura, a destrancando. Virou o trinco e a abriu. O apartamento estava na penumbra, as cortinas nas janelas fechadas, o silêncio dominava o ambiente.

Ele entrou seguido pelo loiro, seus passos abafados pelo grosso carpete vermelho, notando os sapatos logo na entrada, o abajur tombado na mesinha de canto, no rumo do corredor que dava para os quartos, uma camisa rasgada que Aoi reconheceu como a que ele usava na noite anterior, jogada logo no começo do corredor. Foi andando devagar e com cuidado, acompanhado de perto por Uruha afinal não queria que fossem indiscretos, nem inconvenientes e flagrassem Kai em uma cena íntima.

A porta do quarto estava aberta, o cômodo estava escuro, a calça social preta largada no chão ao lado da porta, e o amigo deitado de mau jeito na cama, meio de bruços, atravessado em diagonal, os pés fora do colchão, como se tivesse tido força apenas para chegar ali e mais nada. Chegaram mais perto, Uruha abriu a cortina para clarear o ambiente, vendo que Aoi chegava perto para olhar.

Aoi apoiou o joelho na cama, e os braços, ficando com o corpo logo acima do baterista, observando atentamente a fisionomia do moreno que parecia em sono profundo. A face estava tensa e porejada de suor, o olhar acompanhou o corpo, notando que a roupa que ele vestia, a camiseta e o moleton estavam úmidos. Tocou de leve na testa do baterista, sentindo-a extremamente quente.

- Então, como ele está? – Uruha chegou até ao lado da cama. – ouvindo alguns resmungos do amigo adormecido.

- Ele está fervendo... – Murmurou preocupado, tentando pensar no que fazer, sem saber se Kai tinha antitérmico ali.

Puxou pela memória, lembrando que quando era criança e tinha febre muito alta, sua mãe o colocava na banheira com água morna, quase fria, para baixar a febre. Podia dar certo... Só precisava entrar com ele sob o chuveiro.

- Me ajuda aqui Kou… – Tirou a própria roupa e virou o corpo dele na cama, ouvindo os gemidos doloridos, colocando o braço por baixo das costas dele, tentando pegá-lo no colo com a ajuda de Uruha. – Abre as portas pra mim e liga o chuveiro, a água precisa estar bem morna.

Uruha abriu as portas e ligou o chuveiro temperando a água de modo a deixá-la quase fria. Quando Aoi entrou com Kai no banheiro, soltou as pernas dele, sustentando o corpo no braço, tentando tirar a camiseta e o moleton, o loiro o ajudando e...

- Kami Sama! O que é isso...!? – Uruha olhou boquiaberto para as pernas machucadas do baterista, cobertas de vergões e escoriações, e vendo o moreno levantar a camiseta com dificuldade, o ajudou a tirá-la, descobrindo horrorizado que as costas estavam no mesmo estado que as pernas, senão piores.

- O Kai não ia se atrasar por qualquer coisa... – Aoi mantinha a cabeça do moreno no ombro, olhando o que podia das costas. – Primeiro vou baixar a febre depois lavar os ferimentos... Então o colocamos de bruços na cama e veremos se ele tem algum antitérmico e o que ele tem para passar nos machucados.

Entrou com ele sob a água, arrepiando-se todo, ouvindo os gemidos do amigo e sentindo a pele dele se arrepiar fortemente sob suas mãos, tirando a boxer, ultima peça de roupa no corpo dele, devagar por causa dos vergões. Deixou que a água quase fria molhasse os cabelos negros, e caísse sobre o dorso e o resto do corpo, o sustentando e resfriando, para que a febre baixasse. Sorriu agradecido quando Uruha apareceu no banheiro com uma cadeira, a colocando dentro do box, sob o chuveiro para que ele se sentasse e acomodasse Kai no colo.

Deixou-se ficar ali, a água caindo sobre ele até sentir que sua temperatura tinha baixado quase de tudo. Depois com todo cuidado, fez espuma nas mãos e lavou delicadamente a pele esfolada, e todo o resto do corpo dele, enxaguando com calma, até que toda espuma fosse retirada.

- Me ajuda a enxugar ele Kou? Traga umas toalhas limpas... – Aguardou enquanto o loiro procurava as toalhas, e retornava com elas. – Encostou de leve a toalha na parte das costas, alguns lugares estavam em carne viva... – Segurou-o junto a si, deixando a parte de trás do corpo exposta para que Uruha trabalhasse. – Agora seque o resto do corpo enquanto eu seguro...

Uruha fazia tudo o que Aoi pedia, percebendo que ele estava seguro do que estava fazendo e notando o desvelo com que cuidava do amigo. Enxugava a pele magoada com carinho... Sentia muito carinho por todos eles, em especial por Aoi.

Olhava para ele enquanto trabalhava, era um grande e querido amigo... – _Tão gostoso e confortável de estar com ele... Fosse para o sexo ou simplesmente para conversar..._ – Às vezes ficavam conversando por horas, assunto não faltava e era sempre agradável e divertido. Levantou-se, apertando a toalha nas mexas do cabelo molhado, retirando o excesso de água. Terminava de secar o corpo todo, quando se lembrou que os lençóis deviam estar úmidos...

- Você não quer que eu troque os lençóis e fronhas antes de levá-lo? Deve estar toda molhada de suor e vai ser melhor colocá-lo sobre uma roupa de cama limpa...

- Bem pensado, você faria isso pra mim, Kou?

- É lógico Yuu, não perguntei isso agora mesmo? – Sorriu gentil. – Espere bem aí, que eu troco tudo e te chamo assim que estiver pronto.

Uruha foi até a cama e retirou os lençóis, levou-os para o cesto na área de serviço, depois foi até o armário onde achara as toalhas e pegou um jogo de lençóis limpos, estendendo-os na cama. Assim que terminou de arrumar os travesseiros e lençóis, deixando o edredom dobrado aos pés da cama, foi chamar o moreno.

- Pode vir Yuu... – Chegou de mansinho na porta do banheiro, reparando no jeito do moreno. – Quer que eu te ajude?

- Não precisa Uru, ele não é tão pesado... – Levantou-se da cadeira num impulso, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no piso do banheiro. – Vou colocá-lo na cama de bruços para não irritar a pele machucada, depois preciso achar a caixa de primeiros socorros e ver o que ele tem lá.

- Eu sei onde ele guarda, vou buscar. – Uruha saiu, sumindo no corredor.

Aoi levou Kai para o quarto, colocando-o na cama, apoiando um joelho e depositando o corpo sobe o colchão, o virando de bruços. Sentou-se sobre a perna dobrada na beirada da cama apoiando o corpo sobre o braço esquerdo e passando os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos tirando-os de sobre o rosto dele. Virou-se para a porta ao ouvir o som dos passos do loiro, trazendo nas mãos a caixa de remédios e uma bandeja com uma jarra de água com dois copos.

- Obrigado Kou... – Recebeu a caixa das mãos do loiro enquanto este colocava a bandeja sobre a cômoda. Abriu a caixa, encontrando tudo para primeiros socorros, como tesourinha, pinça e um joguinho de agulhas de sutura, micropore e band-aid, Algodão, gaze, faixas, água oxigenada, um pote com pomada, e Tintura de Iodo... Esse último sim serviria bem aos seus propósitos. Separou-o com o algodão e o micropore.

Num outro compartimento encontrou vários vidros com remédios e entre eles um antitérmico. Sorriu satisfeito sabendo que podia medicar corretamente o amigo. Colocou a caixa de lado, e os remédios no criado mudo: o iodo, a pomada (que descobriu ser um cicatrizante ao ler o rótulo) e o anti térmico (para medicar diluído em água). Uruha saiu com a caixa para guardar e nesse meio tempo um telefone começou a tocar. Aoi reconheceu o toque do seu celular, buscou o aparelho no meio de suas roupas, amontoadas no chão, atendendo-o incontinente.

- Moshi moshi...

_- Aoi? Miyavi falando... – _A voz séria e compenetrada tão diferente do usual chamou a atenção de Aoi._ – Você me deixou preocupado... Encontrou o Kai? Como está ele? O que aconteceu?_

- Calma, estou aqui no apartamento dele. Ele estava dormindo, com uma febre muito alta. Dei um banho para abaixar a febre e descobri que ele estava todo machucado, ia medicá-lo e fazer os curativos agora. – Suspirou. – A princípio ele só parece ter sido surrado... Mas eu sei que tem mais coisa nessa história e que você sabe. – Falou baixo e austero. – Preciso conversar com você.

_- Eu chego amanhã. Vou visitar o Kai e aí combinamos alguma coisa._

- Certo, eu vou estar aqui cuidando dele. Bye. – Desligou o celular, colocando ao lado da cama no criado mudo.

Abriu o vidro de Iodo, e pegou um chumaço de algodão, embebendo-o nele, debruçou-se sobre Kai, passando o remédio com cuidado sobre as feridas. Uruha chegou até a porta e se encostou ao batente, os braços cruzados, observando o moreno de longe, vendo a delicadeza com que ele tratava de Kai.

_Aoi é sempre tão dedicado, responsável, cuidadoso... No dia que se apaixonar por alguém, ele será ainda mais atencioso, protetor e gentil... _– Endireitou o corpo devagar, arregalando os olhos, uma faísca de entendimento passando por sua mente ao ver aquele quadro diante de si.

- 'Tá apaixonado... – Sussurrou aturdido. – Você está apaixonado! – Falou um pouco mais alto, chamando a atenção do moreno.

- O que você disse...? – Aoi perguntou meio distraído, se dando conta aos poucos das palavras do loiro. – Quem...?

- Você... Agora entendi tudo! – As peças se encaixaram em sua mente. – O Kai é o tal amigo... E você está apaixonado por ele.

- Não... Não é isso... – Aoi respondia assustado com as palavras de Uruha.

- Você ouviu uma conversa do Kai... Por isso ficou tão constrangido! – Uruha continuava confrontando o moreno com sua constatação. – Não sei o que você ouviu... Mas se apaixonou por ele. – Sorriu compreensivo para o amigo. –Acorda Aoi!

- Não pode ser... Não pode... E... E nós?

- Que 'nós'? – O loiro riu baixinho, apiedado pela insegurança do amigo. – Esse 'nós' nunca existiu Aoi! Você sempre soube disso! – Respondeu suavemente, entrando e colocando uma cadeira diante do moreno, pegando em suas mãos. – Nós somos só amigos, ficamos juntos de vez em quando e isso é ótimo... Mas é só isso. Agora você está apaixonado e por uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- Mas Uruha, o Kai já ama alguém...

- E você vai desistir dele antes de tentar conquistá-lo? – O loiro alfinetou. – Você sempre foi persistente... Não abra mão dele sem tentar.

- Vou pensar... – Sorriu, acalentado pelas palavras de incentivo do loiro.

- Isso, pense bastante. Vou ligar pros rapazes e tranqüilizá-los.

- Faça isso, mas não conte a eles sobre... – Mostrou os vergões. – Sobre isso... Kai ia ficar consternado se eles soubessem.

- Fique tranqüilo, direi apenas que ele está doente, com febre, talvez por ter cometido alguns excessos, ou algo assim. – Encaminhou-se para a porta parando já no corredor. – Você vai dormir por aqui? Se você ficar eu fico com você pra te fazer companhia.

- Vou sim. – Assentiu com a cabeça. – Obrigado Uru-chan... Pelo apoio, pela amizade, pela companhia...

- Não seja bobo... – Sussurrou o loiro, o sorriso terno nos lábios.

Uruha saiu do quarto para telefonar e tomar mais algumas providências, afinal iriam passar o resto do dia e a noite por ali. Aoi sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, seus olhos fixos no moreno na sua frente, pensando em tudo que o loiro havia falado. Ainda tinha dificuldade de assimilar que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Kai, no fundo sabia que sim, que era verdade, mesmo achando uma loucura que esse sentimento tivesse tomado conta de si num espaço de tempo tão curto.

oOo

Dor... Foi o que sentiu... Moveu-se minimamente ao acordar e todo seu ser doeu principalmente a parte de trás do corpo, dos ombros aos tornozelos, como se dezenas de abelhas estivessem ferroando sua carne, fazendo um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Ficou parado, tomando consciência de seu corpo aos poucos, percebendo que ao contrário de quando chegara ali, o corpo não era mais uma massa de carne inerte mergulhada em dores.

Sentia-se refrescado, um cheiro bom e suave na sua cama, a dor de cabeça havia passado e com espanto notou que estava nu. Foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, para a penumbra reinante no seu quarto, a porta entreaberta mostrava que a luz do corredor estava acessa. O que causou estranheza, por que não havia deixado luz nenhuma acesa quando entrou, mal tivera forças para arrancar a roupa que o incomodava e colocar a que usava para dormir...

- Você está bem...?

Kai paralisou ao som da voz preocupada, levantando e virando a cabeça de repente para o lado oposto, causando ferroadas no pescoço, ombros e costas. Ofegou, sentindo o corpo pesado, uma dificuldade enorme para mover-se sozinho. Fez um esforço para focar a pessoa sentada ao lado da cama, não acreditando nos próprios ouvidos que identificaram a única voz que não queria ouvir de maneira alguma naquele momento.

- A-Aoi? – Reconheceu a silhueta assim como reconhecera a voz... O que mais temia estava acontecendo, Yuu presenciando aquela cena deprimente. Virou a cabeça, escondendo a face no travesseiro de tanta vergonha. – O q-que... Como chegou... Como entrou aqui...?

- Liguei pro Miyavi... – Aoi inclinou-se para frente, aproximando-se da cama e encostou levemente o dorso da mão na testa e no pescoço dele, tomando a temperatura. – Pensei que, se alguém poderia saber de uma chave extra, esse alguém era ele...

- Você ligou pro Myv... – Olhou incrédulo para ele. – A essa hora da madrugada...?

- Claro que não Kai... São oito horas da noite. – Aoi sorriu e se sentou na beirada do colchão, no lado esquerdo da cama. – Quando você não apareceu no horário do ensaio... Ficamos preocupados. Tocamos a campainha, batemos na porta e chamamos várias vezes. Precisei ligar para ele e pedir ajuda.

- Eu dormi o dia todo? – Perguntou assombrado.

- Quando chegamos, você não estava bem. – Explicou com cuidado. – Você estava com uma febre altíssima, em delírio febril...

- Espere aí... Você... Não veio sozinho? – Arregalou os olhos assustado. – Quem veio com você?

- Uruha veio comigo, ainda bem por que sem a ajuda dele seria complicado cuidar de você... – Corou ao se lembrar de que estivera quase nu, com Kai nos braços. – Tivemos que baixar a sua febre rapidamente, então fiz como minha mãe fazia quando eu era criança, entrei com você sob o chuveiro quase frio...

- Então e-ele... Viu... Ele viu...? – Ao constatar a confirmação na expressão compadecida de Aoi, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

- Não tinha como ele não ver... Foi ele quem me ajudou a te despir... – Colocou a mão sobre a dele, o confortando. – ...Trocou os lençóis da sua cama, estava tudo molhado de suor, assim como a sua roupa. Ele me ajudou a banhar e a enxugar você e foi ele que achou onde estavam os remédios, que tomou uma série de providências enquanto eu cuidava de você.

Kai permaneceu em silêncio, envergonhado por ter o objeto de seu amor ali, num momento tão constrangedor para si mesmo. Aoi respeitou o silêncio do companheiro, admirando o corpo perfeito, embora marcado, a sua mão ainda sobre a dele, apertando de leve, desejando transmitir com esse gesto todo apoio que pudesse.

- Não fique assim Kai, não precisa se sentir tão incomodado desse jeito, está tudo bem. – Aoi falava baixinho tentando tranqüilizar o companheiro. – Uruha ligou para Reita e Ruki e disse que você estava doente, mas que já tínhamos te socorrido e medicado e que estava tudo bem.

O baterista virou o rosto, repousando a face no travesseiro, deixando que o moreno visse seu rosto levemente corado, apenas ouvindo as notícias que ele lhe contava.

- O Miyavi ligou depois de algum tempo e eu disse que tinha dado tudo certo e que você estava bem, ele avisou que chega amanhã e vem fazer uma visita... – Aoi sorriu imaginando como seria tal encontro entre eles. – Acho que ele vai fazer um sermão...

Ao ouvir isso, Kai fez uma careta engraçada, já imaginando as coisas que o amigo iria lhe dizer, provocando o riso leve e descontraído do guitarrista mais velho. Sabia também que não teria justificativas a apresentar, já que fora 'meio' irresponsável, e o que tinha acontecido era o resultado da sua inconseqüência, mesmo que ele tivesse gostado.

- Que bom que já acordou! – Uruha entrou pela porta, carregando uma bandeja nas mãos, colocando-a no criado mudo ao lado direito da cama, sentando-se na beirada do colchão. – Estávamos preocupados com seu sono profundo... O dia todo...

Uruha tentava falar como se nada houvesse acontecido, fez uma pequena pausa, como se escolhesse as palavras, ou o que falar. Inclinou o corpo e o apoiou na mão, o braço esquerdo estendido o sustentando, cruzando as pernas, sem poder ver a expressão envergonhada do amigo, deitado de bruços, o rosto corado virado para o outro lado, sob as vistas do moreno, o lençol cobrindo o corpo da cintura pra baixo, as costas marcadas.

- Reita e Ruki estavam preocupados, foi duro convencê-los a não vir, disse que você estava com febre, que a suspeita era de que fosse uma virose. Eles entenderam, aliás, Reita achou melhor não expor Ruki, consegui convencê-lo a esperar um pouco mais. – Sorriu, imaginando o dilema dos amigos.

- Mas... Você disse que estava tudo bem...? Conseguiu convencê-los? – Kai tinha muito medo que Ruki e Reita o vissem assim, já era vexame suficiente Aoi e Uruha terem visto. Ele próprio achava o que fazia doentio.

- Claro Kai, eu disse sim. – Tocou sua perna por cima do lençol, de leve, para não provocar dor. – Falei que nós tínhamos te medicado e agora estava tudo bem. – Sorriu doce, buscando os olhos negros de Aoi. – Não está com fome? Fiz uma sopa, é a única coisa que eu faço bem na cozinha, e... Eu e Aoi podemos ajudar você a sentar... Não vai ser muito confortável, mas... – Viu a aflição nos olhos negros, sem entender muito bem o porquê, abaixando o tom de voz. – Você precisa comer um pouco...

- Se você preferir, ajudo você a se deitar de lado e a se alimentar um pouco Kai. – Aoi perguntou solícito.

Kai se sentia em um sonho. Aoi ali do seu lado, com tanto cuidado e desvelo. Sorriu minimamente. Mas Aoi era sempre assim não era? Não era assim só consigo, faria o mesmo com Ruki e Reita, faria o mesmo com Uruha... Eles faziam um belo par, Aoi e Uruha. O moreno não merecia alguém tão complicado quanto ele, mas sim uma pessoa alegre e companheira como Kou.

- Não precisa Aoi, me ajuda a sentar que eu posso comer sozinho. – Tentou levantar o tronco e se virar sem ajuda, e não pode conter um quase grito e alguns gemidos de dor, como se milhares de agulhadas penetrassem sua carne.

- Kai! – Aoi tentou apoiá-lo.

- Espera seu doido, deixa a gente ajudar você! – O loiro também se apressou. – Não imagina como estão as suas costas... Ferida da nuca até os tornozelos! – Tampou a boca, consciente de que falara uma besteira, auxiliando Aoi a vira-lo e o colocar apoiado nos travesseiros, mantendo o lençol sobre seu quadril, notando os olhos baixos e a face totalmente rubra. Xingou-se internamente por sua falta de tato, colocando a bandeja com os pés abertos sobre as coxas dele.

- Kou, você... – Aoi começou, parando ao ter a mão de Kai sobre seu braço.

- Desculpa Kai...

- Não... Tem razão Kouyou, deve estar horrível mesmo. – Deu um pequeno sorriso, mexendo a sopa com a colher. – Mas está tudo bem. – Olhou diretamente nos olhos chocolates. – Tudo bem mesmo.

- Bom eu tenho que providenciar mais algumas coisas, ainda hoje. Volto mais tarde pra ver como você está.

Saiu deixando os dois conversando calmamente. Precisava ir ao seu apartamento e ao de Aoi buscar algumas roupas e artigos de higiene pessoal.

oOo

Ainda não eram dez horas da manhã, quando a campainha tocou, anunciando a chegada da visita que já estava sendo ansiosamente aguardada. Uruha foi logo abrir, dando de cara com o amigo encostado ao batente da porta, de camiseta regata branca, calça e jaqueta jeans, óculos escuros. Sua risada descontraída se fez ouvir, acompanhando o abraço exagerado do amigo que havia chegado.

- E então, onde ele está? – Miyavi indagou risonho, tirando os óculos da face e o colocando sobre a cabeça.

- No quarto, Aoi está fazendo companhia a ele. – Uruha fechou a porta, vendo-o entrar e parar no meio da sala, largando a mochila no sofá.

Uruha foi à frente sendo seguido pelo amigo de perto a apenas alguns passos atravessando o corredor, entrando no quarto onde Kai estava deitado de lado, de costas para a porta, conversando com Aoi.

- Aaahhh! Aí está você! – Chegou até a cama, perto do moreninho, o enlaçando e abraçando pelos ombros, ouvindo um gemido em resposta. – Wow, desculpa Kai, esqueci.

- Não foi nada Myv. – O baterista se virou na cama com dificuldade, fazendo uma careta enquanto se acomodava sentado, recostando aos travesseiros que Aoi colocava às costas dele. – Como foi de viagem?

- Muito bem, acabei de chegar. Saí do ônibus e peguei o carro vindo direto para cá, ver com meus próprios olhos como você estava. – Olhou para, o moreno do outro lado da cama, sorrindo. – Não que eu duvide dos seus relatórios Aoi, mas eu tinha que ver de perto...

- Eu entendo perfeitamente Miyavi, você não imagina o quanto. – Aoi dizia, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. – Mas, vamos deixar vocês conversando aí e providenciar o almoço.

Saiu com Uruha, indo até a cozinha, arrumar a comida pronta em bandejas, pondo a mesa e sentando no sofá da sala enquanto ouviam uma palavra ou outra mais alta. Mas de repente, percebiam que Miyavi perdia a paciência, pois subitamente a voz se elevava, aos brados.

- Seu... Seu louco! Tem noção... – A voz abaixava de repente, mas não se ouvia a voz de Kai. – ... Não pensou... ...Mas eu avisei!

Aoi e Uruha se entreolhavam, constrangidos de estar ouvindo parte da conversa. Chegava a ser estranho presenciar Kai levando uma bronca, quando geralmente era ele quem chamava a atenção deles. Ficaram conversando baixinho até não ouvirem mais nenhum rompante vindo do quarto. Já passava do meio dia.

Era hora de levar o almoço para o moreninho, afinal tinha horário para tomar os remédios, e não devia ser de estomago vazio. Arrumaram a bandeja e voltaram ao quarto, diminuindo o passo ao chegarem mais perto, não querendo interromper nenhuma conversa séria.

- Kai... As coisas não podem mais continuar assim... – A voz de Miyavi soava preocupada.

- Eu sei que exagerei um pouco Myv...

- Um pouco...? Kai! E como vai ser quando passar de todos os limites? – Mantinha a voz baixa, preocupado com o problema do amigo. – Você tem que achar um jeito de resolver isso, não pode agir insanamente todas as vezes que os vir juntos.

- Eu vou tentar resolver isso ok? Eu prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer. Apesar de tudo, apesar de ter sido delicioso. – O tom descontraído mostrou que o pior já tinha passado, dando o sinal para que os outros dois entrassem. – E o show? Foi tudo bem?

- Dá licença... Estamos interrompendo? – Aoi se fez ouvir da porta, vendo os dois amigos sorrindo um para o outro, Miyavi sentado à beira do colchão.

- Não Aoi, podem entrar. Estamos só conversando.

Uruha colocou a bandeja sobre o colo do baterista, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, Aoi sentou-se na cadeira do outro lado, e a conversa continuou descontraída durante o almoço de Kai e durante boa parte da tarde.

oOo

Mais um ensaio se encerrava. E o humor entre eles estava leve, solto, apesar de estar ultrapassando um pouco os limites do horário, entrando pela noite. Kai estava em uma disposição invejável depois de uma semana de molho em casa, as feridas quase não incomodavam mais, e ele fazia intervalos regulares durante o dia, para que não ficasse dolorido.

- Hei Kai, quando é que vai diminuir o ritmo? – Ruki brincou ao vê-lo se levantar do banquinho. – Está nos torturando há uma semana já.

- Éééé! Você tirou uma semana de férias, nós não... – Reita brincou e todos riram inclusive Kai.

- Ahhh, vai dizer que você e Ruki não se divertiram... Tiveram bastante tempo para isso comigo naquela cama... – O baterista teve o prazer de ver os dois amigos corarem, rindo, aquela gargalhada que era só dele. – Eu tinha certeza disso...

Aoi guardou suas coisas bem humorado, logo se despedindo de todos. Trocou um breve olhar com Uruha, que o indagou mudamente, fazendo um leve sinal negativo com a cabeça, dando a entender que não iriam se encontrar mais tarde naquela noite. Eles não estavam mais ficando, mas independente disso eram excelentes amigos e se sentiam confortáveis, um com o outro. Eram confidentes, apesar de tudo.

Pegou o seu carro na garagem e parou sob a árvore de sempre, na rua transversal, esperando pela saída de Kai como vinha fazendo na última semana, seguindo-o até vê-lo chegar são e salvo em casa. Já tinha dado um tempo, de hoje não ia passar. Miyavi estava em Tókio, tinha certeza, só tinha que avisá-lo. A seu ver, uma ligação era o suficiente.

_- Moshi moshi...?_

- Myv? Aoi falando. – Olhou no relógio de pulso, conferindo o horário. – São oito e meia, posso ir até aí falar com você?

_- Sem problemas Aoi, pode vir, estou esperando... Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Em vinte minutos, no máximo, estou chegando.

oOo

Tocou a campainha, sabia que ele já o aguardava, pois tinha sido anunciado pelo interfone. A porta foi aberta e eles se olharam, já com a exata perspectiva sobre aquela conversa. Miyavi o levou até a sala, o convidando a se sentar no sofá. Olharam-se em silêncio, já sabendo que quem teria que começar o assunto seria Aoi, mas o tatuado teve misericórdia e começou o papo de modo leve, o colocando mais à vontade

- Então Aoi, o que o trás aqui hoje? – Sorriu afável, deixando o corpo relaxar contra o encosto da poltrona. – Tenho uma pequena desconfiança, mas...

- Sei sobre o segredo de Kai... – Aoi deixou escapar mantendo-se inclinado para frente, os braços apoiados nos joelhos, as mãos entrelaçadas.

- O... O QUE??? – Sentou-se ereto, em alerta, com aquela afirmação inusitada, seus olhos arregalados, sua pulsação tão acelerada que parecia que o coração iria saltar-lhe pela boca. – Como é que é...?

- Sei sobre o Herrschaft... – Assustou-se com aquela reação. – O Club Privé BDSM... – É lógico que esperava uma reação meio exagerada dele, diante daquela revelação, afinal isso era típico de Miyavi, mas não esperava aquele quase descontrole; isso era para se considerar, ali tinha alguma coisa a mais, como suspeitava.

- Ah, sim, claro... – Deixou o corpo se recostar novamente. – O Clube...

- Vamos Miyavi, sei que aí tem muito mais, essa é só a ponta do novelo. – Disse-lhe sério. – O que Kai vai buscar naquele lugar... E o mais importante: 'Por que'!? – Aoi gesticulava com as mãos, ainda inclinado para frente, sua postura mostrando o quão interessado estava no assunto. – É lógico que eu sei o que as pessoas fazem naquele lugar. Aliás, pode se fazer muita coisa, mas quero saber do 'Kai'.

- Isso... Não diz respeito a nós Aoi, veja bem, é um assunto particular e...

- Besteira! Depois do que eu ouvi... Sem querer é claro, mas ouvi... – Corou levemente. – E do que vi... Preciso saber... – Dava para perceber o quanto Aoi estava perturbado com aquilo. – Por Buda Myv! Kai foi de uma imprudência como nunca vi antes! Tudo isso por uma paixão não correspondida? – Meneava a cabeça, como se achasse aquilo impossível. – Sei que ele está apaixonado, mas não pode ser tão simples assim!

- É e não é! Não envolve somente o presente, mas o passado dele também, e não sei se devemos falar sobre isso. Não quero trair a confiança que ele depositou em mim.

- Se você não falar vai ser pior... Vou começar a remexer nessa história e não vai ser agradável. – Levantou-se do sofá e andou para um lado, para o outro, voltou, sentou-se entrelaçando as mãos novamente. – Não posso ficar assistindo tudo e não fazer nada! – Olhou-o intensamente. – Vamos lá Myv! Comece pelo Clube...

- O Clube... – Passou a mão pela testa, esfregando a pele com aflição, os olhos fechados. – Kai vai lá... Todas as vezes que termina um relacionamento. É o modo que ele encontrou pra lidar com a frustração, com a decepção, com a culpa. – Suspirou, cansado de tantos segredos, quem sabe não era assim que tudo ia começar a se resolver. – Ele tem um parceiro lá...

- Sei, um moreno, o nick dele é Chartreux... – Sorriu. – Já o vi com Kai, fiquei sócio de lá também, sem o Kai saber.

- Isso mesmo... – Miyavi se espantou ao notar o quanto ele sabia. – Eu não sei exatamente tudo que eles fazem, mas ele satisfaz o Kai sem fazer perguntas, ele... Faz uma... Sessão de chicote. – Nunca se sentira tão constrangido, se sentia mal falando aquelas coisas para Aoi, sentia-se miserável! – Mas ele é cuidadoso! – Justificou rapidamente. – A única vez em que ele exagerou foi culpa do Kai, que não deixou que ele parasse!

- Será que eu estou entendendo bem? – Levantou a sobrancelha. – Kai gosta de Spanking? Ele sente prazer com isso?

- Não é como se ele sentisse prazer 'só' dessa forma. – Tentou explicar-se. – Mas quando fica sozinho... Quando sente que a frustração o está corroendo, que a culpa é grande demais e que não está conseguindo suportar... É maior que ele Aoi, ele precisa disso para voltar ao equilíbrio!

- Culpa pelo que? O que ele pode ter feito de tão errado? O Kai é a pessoa mais sensata e altruísta que já conheci Myv! O pessoal chega a brincar que ele é a mãezona do grupo!

- É coisa da cabeça dele! Por mais que a gente diga que foi um acidente, que ele não fez nada, não adianta! – Olhou nos olhos negros, sabendo que ele não estava entendendo nada. – Certo, eu conto.

- Por favor, comece do começo.

- Foi há muito tempo, quando Kai tinha dezesseis anos. Ele namorava uma garota, e por um motivo que não sei qual tinha brigado com ela, uma 'briga feia', coisa de adolescente impulsivo e temperamental, sabe? Então ele foi numa festa, sem ela, e lá conheceu um rapaz interessante que se sentiu muito atraído por ele. Isso era novidade, e eu soube que ele acabou num amasso com o rapaz num canto do jardim e a namorada que tinha ido atrás dele para fazer as pazes, o viu naquela situação ao mesmo tempo em que ele a notou. Ela ficou muito perturbada e saiu correndo e chorando pelo portão do local, com Kai atrás dela, ele não conseguiu alcançá-la e ela sumiu na rua...

Aoi assentia, prestando atenção naquela estória trágica, sem saber o que pensar de tudo aquilo.

- Então... Mais tarde, depois de ligar várias vezes para o celular dela, ele ficou sabendo o que aconteceu, um acidente, que ela atravessou a avenida sem olhar... Dá pra imaginar o choque? Ele foi ao hospital, chegou a vê-la no quarto com vida, mas ela morreu. Mesmo depois na UTI com todos os aparelhos e toda equipe médica tentando salvá-la ela se foi. Então ele se afogou em culpa. Ele achou e ainda acha que não merece ser feliz, que se não tivesse sido tão leviano ela ainda estaria viva.

- Mas não foi culpa dele!

- Eu sei! Eu disse isso para ele, a 'família dele' disse, até a 'família dela' disse. Mas ele não ouve! Depois disso, ele nunca mais conseguiu ter um namoro mais estável. Toda vez que parece que está tudo bem, que ele percebe que alguém está gostando dele de verdade ele termina o relacionamento. Aí se sente sufocado pela angústia e pela solidão. Se sente culpado e vazio, e acaba naquele lugar, e a única coisa que consegue lhe dar alívio e equilíbrio novamente é aquele castigo a que ele se submete de tempos em tempos.

Aoi suspirou, fechando os olhos, deixando o corpo cair contra o encosto do sofá, o cotovelo apoiado no braço do móvel e a cabeça na mão. Era muita informação, uma situação que chocou e complexou o adolescente. É claro que deixaria marcas profundas. Mudaria o modo de ele amar, se apaixonar... Abriu os olhos, se lembrando.

- Por quem o Kai está apaixonado? Acho que é um de nossos companheiros, mas... Tenho certeza de que você sabe!

- E você não? – Riu baixinho, notando que talvez Kai fosse correspondido. – Você vai descobrir se pensar um pouco, se for observador.

- Eu desconfio... Mas você bem que podia me dizer...

- Aoi, já fui longe demais, já falei muito mais do que deveria. Isso eu não posso lhe dizer. Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho ou então perguntar a ele.

- Está bem...! – Espiou o relógio em seu pulso. – Já aluguei você demais, Myv. – Andou em direção à porta, estendendo a mão a ele. – Vou te deixar em paz agora, tá na minha hora.

- Tudo bem, eu também acho que temos que fazer alguma coisa. Então que seja você a fazer uma primeira tentativa. – Acompanhou-o, abrindo a porta e apertando a mão que lhe era estendida. – Se precisar estarei por aqui.

- Até qualquer ora... Você foi um grande amigo. Dele e meu também.

Aoi estava cansado pelo dia e mais ainda pelas revelações. Entrou no carro e abriu o vidro todo, deixando o vento esvoaçar os seus cabelos, deixando a sensação boa o envolver. Dirigiu tranquilamente até sua casa, atravessando os bairros residenciais, mais calmos. Assim que entrou em seu apartamento deixou a chave do carro sobre a mesa de jantar, indo direto ao seu quarto e pegando uma toalha e sua roupa de dormir para tomar um banho relaxante antes de dormir, se é que conseguiria dormir. A noite era boa conselheira... Precisava pensar, saber o que faria, como agir. Como dizia o ditado: Nada como um dia depois do outro com uma noite no meio...

oOo

Era sexta feira, todos estavam juntos almoçando, Reita, Ruki estavam combinando de sair depois do ensaio, ir a uma boate pra descontrair, cheios de carinhos um com o outro. Uruha se aproximou sorrindo, colocando um braço em seus ombros sussurrando em seu ouvido, perguntando se Aoi não queria ir, dizendo que ia ser divertido, quando o moreno ouviu claramente Kai dizer que não ia por que tinha um compromisso... Olhou para ele e o viu com os olhos baixos, nem sombra do sorriso bonito em seus lábios.

Nem precisou dizer nada a Uruha, ele já sabia que Aoi não iria. Sabia que ele ia seguir o baterista, que faria de tudo para tentar protegê-lo. E ele faria mesmo, tinha certeza de onde ele iria, sua roupa estava sempre no carro, ele estava preparado para tudo, tudo mesmo. Depois da conversa com o Myv, ele já tinha fuçado na internet, entrado em vários sites, lido sobre o assunto, visto muitos vídeos e sabia bem o que fazer. Só precisava que aquele moreno, parceiro dele, concordasse com o que ele queria.

Assim que terminou o ensaio, saiu de fininho, nem se despediu do pessoal, passando no banheiro e se trocando rapidamente. Colocou a camisa de seda azul royal transparente, com o colete preto, e a calça de couro preto fechada por com um zíper da coxa até o tornozelo, deixando-a justíssima em meu corpo. Na frente o cós abotoado no meio, mas a frente recortada com um abotoamento duplo, um zíper de cada lado, para que ele abrisse e deixasse seu membro e testículos livres sem que precisasse tirar a calça. Completando seu visual, botas de cano alto que cobriam seus joelhos, uma echarpe negra no pescoço. Vestiu seu casaco por cima e saiu com seu carro pra esperá-lo... E era exatamente ali onde estava agora.

O carro de Kai passou pela frente do carro de Aoi, estacionado na rua diante da produtora. Esperou que o baterista se afastasse um pouco antes de ligar o carro e segui-lo de perto pelas ruas já mais movimentadas, afinal era noite de sexta feira. Estacionou o carro perto do clube, só saindo do carro depois de vê-lo entrar.

Colocou a máscara azul escuro, que tomava quase todo o rosto deixando apenas os lábios de fora e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Desceu do carro, e entrou no saguão, cumprimentando o segurança com um aceno de cabeça. Passou o seu cartão, destravando a porta e ao entrar deixou o seu casaco na entrada, se ambientando, procurando 'Kuroneko' com os olhos, o vendo sozinho e o seguindo discretamente.

Dentro de sua sala, na administração, Werner acompanhava a movimentação do salão, ficando alerta quando viu dois dos homens que despertavam seu interesse chegarem. Primeiro Kuroneko e logo depois Renard*, olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguém, mas tinha certeza que procurava o baterista. Ele nunca se enganava e sentia cheiro de paixão ali. Sorriu ao vê-lo fixar a atenção exatamente em quem pensava, vendo-o segui-lo por todo salão.

Werner não desgrudava os olhos da tela, acompanhando cada detalhe das imagens. Achou a situação ainda mais interessante, quando Chartreux chegou. Renard foi ao encontro dele, antes que alcançasse Kuroneko... Muito interessante mesmo... Viu-os conversando e logo depois Chartreux foi até o rapaz e o levou até o guitarrista, apresentando-os. Não lhe pareceu que tenha havido algum reconhecimento por parte do baterista, já que assentiu e foi para a pista de dança com o novo parceiro. E foi delicioso vê-los juntos, a paixão latente na Raposa como se intitulou, e a sensualidade na dança do gatinho.

No grande salão, no meio da pista de dança, Kai dançava com o novo parceiro para aquela noite pelo menos. Chartreux lhe dissera que era seu conhecido e que sabia o suficiente para satisfazê-lo, já que não poderia ficar. A novidade era apenas um tempero a mais, o deixando ainda mais sensível e excitado. A ansiedade o provocava ainda mais, ondulava o corpo contra o dele com mais tesão ainda, esfregando-se manhoso e sensual nele, a tensão chegando às raias da loucura, mas ali ele podia, por que ali era Kuroneko, somente mais um no anonimato.

_Continua..._

Kuroneko¹ – Gato Negro

Renard* – Raposa

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews:__**Alluada Malfoy**__ (Que bom que gosta de BDSM. ^^ Pode ficar sossegada que não vou exagerar.); __**Isabelle Delacour**__ (Você já me disse isso, mas eu adoro ouvir, todas as vezes! Demorei um pouco, mas estou atualizando... O próximo não vai demorar); __**Mellow Candie**__ (rs A intenção é essa mesmo, instigar a imaginação e a curiosidade do leitor. Prometo não demorar pra postar o próximo. Semana que vem eu atualizo. XD)_

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos que favoritaram a fic, a mim como autora e aos que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review. Espero que continuem acompanhando a história._


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Masks Marked**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta: **Yume Vy

**Casal: **Aoi x Kai

**Tema Musical:** _Every Day_ e _Take Me There__ - _Rascal Flatts

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Yaoi, angust, lemon, romance, BDSM.

**Resumo:**

**Avisos: **Esta estória é Slash: um romance entre dois homens e contém sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, então apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória: **Para minha Amada Mestra Kaline, que me pediu com aquele jeitinho fofo e irresistível que ela tem de chantagear... O que você me pede que eu não faço...

**Masks Marked**

**Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
**_Seu primeiro e verdadeiro beijo, seu primeiro amor verdadeiro,  
_**You were scared.  
**_Você esteve assustada.  
_**Show me where,  
**_Me mostre onde,  
_**You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
**_Você aprendeu sobre a vida, passou suas noites de verão, sem se importar.  
_**I want to roll down main street, the back roads,  
**_Eu quero ir na rua principal, na estrada vazia  
_**Like you did when you were a kid,  
**_Como você fez quando foi uma criança  
_**What made you who you are,**

_O que te fez ser o que você é,  
_**Tell me what your story is.  
**_Me diga qual é a sua história  
_**  
I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
**_Eu quero saber, tudo sobre você então.  
_**And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
**_E eu quero ir, em toda estrada que você esteve.  
_**Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
**_Onde seus sonhos e esperanças e desejos vivem  
_**Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
**_Onde você mantém o resto de sua vida escondido_

**I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
**_Eu quero conhecer a garota atrás desse lindo olhar  
_**Take me there.**

_Me leve lá_

**Yeah,  
**Sim,

**I want to know, everything about you,  
**_Eu quero saber, tudo sobre você,  
_**Yeah, everything about you baby.  
**_Sim, tudo sobre você baby_

**I want to go, down every road you've been.**

_Eu quero ir, em toda estrada que você esteve._**  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
**_Onde seus sonhos e esperanças e desejos vivem  
_**Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
**_Onde você mantém o resto de sua vida escondido_

**I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
**_Eu quero conhecer a garota atrás desse lindo olhar  
_**Take me, take me, take me there,  
**_Me leve lá, me leve lá, me leve lá_

.....

_No grande salão, no meio da pista de dança, Kai dançava com o novo parceiro, para aquela noite pelo menos. Chartreux lhe dissera que era seu conhecido e que sabia o suficiente para satisfazê-lo, já que não poderia ficar. A novidade era apenas um tempero a mais, o deixando ainda mais sensível e excitado. A ansiedade o provocava ainda mais, ondulava o corpo contra o dele com mais tesão ainda, esfregando-se manhoso e sensual nele, a tensão chegando às raias da loucura, mas ali ele podia, por que ali era Kuroneko, somente mais um no anonimato._

**Capítulo 4 – ****Take Me There.**

Aoi quase enlouquecia, vendo as polpinhas escapando do short curtinho, os quadris sinuosos rebolando diante de seus olhos. Subitamente virou-o para si, dançando junto com ele, o segurando na cintura, encostando seu corpo no dele, deixando-o se esfregar, mordendo-lhe o pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto ele era delicioso. E então pegou a corrente presa no passador de sua calça e a outra ponta escondida em seu bolso, prendendo-a na coleira no pescoço dele. O murmúrio rouco soando no ouvido de Kai.

- Agora meu gato... Vem comigo. – E saiu o puxando do salão, entrando pelo corredor que levava à parte privativa do clube.

Sentia suas entranhas se contorcendo pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Ver em vídeo era muito diferente de ver ao vivo, de fazer, mas era preciso e faria o que fosse necessário.

Chegaram à sala designada para eles, entrando pela porta entreaberta e a trancando logo depois. Pararam no meio da sala, Aoi andando a volta dele, parando logo atrás, tocando seu ombro e descendo as mãos pela pele das costas, suas unhas o arranhando de cima a baixo, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei que seu mestre, Chartreux, costuma prender você naquela parede, mas... Eu prefiro algemar você aqui no meio da sala.

Kai sentiu-se arrepiar com aquela voz rouca e sussurrada em seu ouvido. Aquele modo de rondar seu corpo o deixava nervoso, fazia seu corpo estremecer, sua voz falhar.

- Vo-você não precisa... Falar tão baixo... – Disse baixinho, mantendo os olhos no chão, não ousando levantar o olhar para seu novo mestre. – Estamos apenas nós aqui.

- Nesse caso você vai ter que se acostumar... Perdi quase completamente a voz a alguns anos e é irreversível... – Deu a volta, ficando em frente a ele. – Tira o colete...

Lentamente ele desafivelou o colete, tirando a peça de roupa, deixando-a cair no chão.

- Me dê seus pulsos... – Ele mantinha a voz rouca e sussurrada.

Seu coração batia desenfreado e sua respiração já estava descompassada pela antecipação do que iria acontecer. Kai estendeu os pulsos, deixando que ele os algemasse, e os prendesse na corrente, puxando-os pela roldana. Seus braços foram erguidos acima de sua cabeça, a corrente presa no chão, com um cadeado, a alguma distancia dele.

Aoi deu a volta em seu corpo, seus olhos percorrendo suas costas, ainda toda marcada pela surra de cinto que o desconhecido dera nele.

- Huuummmm... Que delícia... – Sussurrou, percorrendo seus dedos dos ombros à cintura, passando sobre as marcas, fazendo-o contorcer o corpo – Tentarei ser mais delicado... – Afastou-se, indo em direção à mesa de apetrechos.

- N-não... Não me poupe... – Ofegou em expectativa. – Faça tudo que quiser comigo.

Aoi estacou diante da bancada, levemente surpreso e sorriu, escolhendo entre os vários chicotes, um flog de couro cru, com cabo rijo e anatômico. Mas pensou no que ele tinha dito, sobre fazer o que quisesse dele e trocou o chicote por uma barra afastadora, voltando até ele. Então abriu o short minúsculo, deslizando-o pelas pernas, vendo a face dele avermelhar, a respiração ficar ainda mais arfante, e afastou as pernas dele, algemando uma ponta da barra em cada tornozelo. Levantou-se, os dedos segurando o queixo e levantando o rosto vermelho, o fazendo encarar o seu, sorrindo malicioso.

- Então gatinho... Abra a boca. – Ordenou puxando a echarpe do pescoço, torcendo-a e colocando-a em sua boca, como um freio, amarrando-a na nuca.

Voltou à mesa, escolhendo um plug, dos muitos que havia ali. Tomou-o na mão, o besuntando com um dos lubrificantes que encontrou ao lado dele. Voltou para junto de Kai, colocando-se às suas costas, roçando o peito coberto pela seda azul na pele nua, seus lábios chegando ao seu ouvido.

- Vou satisfazer o seu desejo... – Enlaçou a cintura dele, firmando o corpo junto ao seu. – Vou fazer o que eu quero... – Colocou o plug entre as nádegas dele, esfregando a ponta na entrada, sentindo o corpo se retesar com a surpresa, empurrando-a devagar e firme. – ...Vou dispor de você. – Sentiu seu corpo reagir, ouvindo o gemido longo através da mordaça, ao encostar a base do brinquedinho nas nádegas arrepiadas... – E não se atreva... – Apertando mais o plug e estapeando a nádega. – A deixar meu brinquedinho cair.

Foi buscar o chicote escolhido e ao voltar para junto de seu gatinho indefeso, exibiu a ele a sua escolha. Sabia muito bem que as chicotadas podiam ser leves ou pesadas, dependia apenas do jeito que o usasse. Esfregava o chicote em seu corpo, enquanto dava a volta, ouvindo a respiração pesada pela ansiedade.

Então se postou atrás dele, estalando o flog em sua bota, notando o estremecer dele ao som. Não podia mais adiar, fez um meio arco com o braço e acertou a primeira chibatada na pele já marcada, ouvindo o gemido abafado, e aquilo provocou um forte arrepio no seu corpo, um frisson intenso. Ergueu o braço e mais uma, e então outra, força mediana e espaçada, marcando a pele de vergões vermelhos.

Queimar e arder... Foi o que Kai sentiu com o toque do chicote em sua carne, a sensação se refletindo nas pernas que perdiam as forças mal sustentando seu peso. Kai arqueou, perdendo o fôlego por um instante. O corpo estremecia e se contraía a cada golpe, pressionando mais o plug em seu interior, causando arrepios por cada pedacinho seu. Ondas de calor intenso percorriam seu corpo a cada chicotada, a mistura de dor e prazer era tão deliciosa que não conseguia impedir que os gemidos escapassem de seus lábios...

Depois de uma meia hora, Aoi parou um pouco, chegando mais perto, passando a língua sobre o ombro marcado subindo pelo pescoço, provando o sabor salgado da pele, os dedos sobre as novas marcas suadas, notando a carne estremecer ao seu toque, dolorida, quase se esquivando de si.

- Você é uma delícia... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, os dedos dando a volta na cintura, subindo pelo peito e encontrando os mamilos eriçados, ouvindo o ofego, sentindo o corpo se remexer e roçar no seu. Desceu os dedos ao longo do corpo suado, rodopiando no abdômen e roçando o pênis rijo, levantando as sobrancelhas por percebê-lo tão excitado.

Voltou à bancada, trocando o flog por uma palmatória de couro, chegando perto dele passou a palmatória pela pele do peito, do ventre, da coxa, ouvindo a respiração acelerada... Estalando a palmatória nela, esfregando de leve sobre o lugar que começava a ficar com a marca vermelha, um gemido alto ecoando em seus ouvidos, rodeando o corpo, sem deixar que a chibata perdesse o contato com a pele, estalando na nádega, que ficou vermelha na mesma hora...

- Hhhhhnnnnnnffff... – Os gemidos altos e longos, seguidos dos movimentos do seu corpo se contorcendo, faziam Aoi estremecer, uma excitação diferente de tudo a que estava acostumado o consumindo.

Via-o retesando os glúteos, que apertavam o brinquedo em seu interior e provocavam ondas de prazer no corpo flagelado, o excitando ainda mais. Flagrou-se apreciando aquilo que estava fazendo, seu membro já estava duro e apertado dentro da calça justa, ainda mais por que via que além da dor sua paixão estava sentindo prazer com o que fazia nele. A cada chibatada e a cada gemido Aoi se derretia de tesão.

- Huuummmm... Indecente... – Rosnou junto a ele.

Esfregava a palmatória na pele já toda vermelha e quente das coxas e nádegas, o membro dele completamente teso pulsando e Aoi morria de vontade de satisfazê-lo ainda mais, tocá-lo como nunca tinha tido oportunidade, fazê-lo chegar ao ápice do prazer... Abriu os dois zíperes na frente da calça, libertando o próprio membro dolorido e inchado, a glande úmida pelo desejo.

Encostou-se nele, frente a frente, seus membros se roçando, a chibata na mão esquerda estalando nas nádegas ardentes o fazendo jogar o corpo para frente pressionando a si, os olhos baixos que não ousavam o fitar. Sua mão direita tocou-lhe o pênis, de leve, vendo-o arquejar ante o eu toque, movendo a pele sensível.

- Ahn... Aaaahhhhnnnnn... – O vai e vem arrancava sons abafados, baixos e languidos de sua garganta.

- Isso! Quero ouvir você! – Esfregou o próprio membro no dele, seu corpo vestido roçando na pele nua, sua mão envolvendo os dois juntos. – Quero ouvir bem alto... – Murmurava roucamente.

Manipulava os membros juntos, esfregando a palma e os dedos nas peles macias e úmidas, os gemidos altos se confundindo, a voz dele balbuciando palavras ininteligíveis engroladas pela mordaça, os corpos tensos se movendo no mesmo ritmo, a palmatória ainda estalando forte nas coxas e nádegas, os olhos fechados, as sensações fortes e intensas o levando gradativamente ao final, ao êxtase total, os músculos se contraindo ao máximo.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhh... – O corpo de Kai arqueou violentamente, bambeando as pernas, repuxando os pulsos. Seu rosto extasiado pelas cenas luxuriosas em sua mente, onde era Aoi quem o conduzia ao gozo.

- Hhhhuuuuummmmm... – O longo gemido de êxtase de Aoi foi contido pelos dentes afundando no lábio, o grito sufocado de Kai o arrepiando por completo.

A mão ainda se movia no vai e vem frenético, o sêmen de ambos molhando os pelos, pingando no chão, os corpos encostados os rostos quase colados. Os movimentos foram parando, a tensão relaxando lentamente, as respirações ainda aos arrancos.

Aoi soltou-o, se afastando desgostoso. O que mais queria agora era soltá-lo das algemas e abraçá-lo, acarinhar seu corpo e aconchegá-lo junto de si, mas não podia. Ainda não, nem sabia se poderia um dia... Soltou os tornozelos, o amparando pela cintura, e abriu as algemas de seus pulsos, deixando o corpo molinho se apoiar em si. Retirou o plug de seu interior e o levou até o sofá o colocando recostado nele, largando o brinquedo ao lado de seu corpo.

- Você está bem? – Agachou-se diante dele, preocupado com o estado de profundo torpor, vendo-o assentir com a cabeça. – Eu preciso ir... – Viu os olhos escuros emoldurados pela máscara negra o fitarem, sondando algo em seu olhar.

O êxtase fora intenso demais, Kai sentia seu corpo todo bambo, sem forças para nada. Ergueu o rosto, finalmente o olhando. Os olhos de ambos se encaravam. Kai tentava acalmar o coração e a respiração, ainda com a sensação de ter seu amor junto de si. Os olhos do estranho eram da mesma cor dos dele, negros como a noite. Eram profundos e brilhantes e pareciam ler a sua alma. Renard... Ficaram vários minutos se olhando, a mão dele pousada em seu joelho, queimando sua pele.

Ele suspirou, passou a língua nos lábios, talvez pensando, querendo falar mais alguma coisa, chegando a abrir a boca, mas som nenhum saiu daqueles lábios cheios. Então se levantou devagar, um tanto hesitante, fechando a calça e ajeitando a camisa, andando de costas até a porta, o olhar ainda preso ao seu.

Aoi abriu-a e com um último olhar o deixou só na sala, encaminhando-se ao seu carro, aquela noite calando fundo em sua alma. Sentia tanta coisa, sentimentos fortes, uma euforia, uma energia... Mas também sentia preocupação, vontade de proteger, de cuidar. E agora que o tivera em suas mãos, também ciúme, um forte sentimento de posse. Não queria ninguém tocando nele daquela forma, mas... Não tinha o direito de querer isso, não por uma noite roubada.

Na sala Kai tentava se recompor, movendo seu corpo dolorido devagar, sorrindo consigo mesmo. Fora intenso sim, muito intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso. Isso, cuidadoso, por que aquele mestre usou, marcou e abusou do seu corpo, sem lhe deixar uma mágoa sequer. Satisfizera seu desejo, até mais do que esperava, e fora perfeito. Perfeito como... Como achava que Aoi seria se soubesse mais de si, se retribuísse seus sentimentos.

Riu baixinho de si mesmo. O moreno o esgotara, mais do que Chartreux fora capaz de fazer durante todo o tempo que mantinham o contrato de dominação. Levantou do pequeno sofá e caminhou até onde havia deixado sua roupa, vestindo-se com dificuldade, seus braços e pernas pesando como chumbo. Vestiu o colete e o minúsculo short, deixando a sala e passando por entre os outros freqüentadores, chegando ao balcão e pedindo seu casaco.

Saiu para a noite fria, completamente desligado, caminhando pela rua vazia, sob as árvores que faziam sombra à luz dos postes de iluminação. Desligou o alarme de seu carro, entrando nele e indo para casa, dirigindo devagar, evitando as grandes avenidas. Queria sossego, para pensar em sua vida. Dirigia automaticamente, com a mente distante, nem mesmo percebendo que um carro o seguia, guardando sua volta para casa.

oOo

Os dias foram se passando lentamente, ensaios, sessões fotográficas, algumas entrevistas... O dia a dia da banda sempre cheio e atribulado. As cenas se sucediam freqüentemente. Reita e Ruki românticos e apaixonados, Aoi e Uruha cúmplices e companheiros. E isso é o que cutucava bem na ferida. Kai sentia-se muito estranho, morrendo de vontade de ir ao clube cada vez que via Aoi e Uruha juntos, conversando ou brincando, mas... Surpreendentemente pensar em Chartreux não o satisfazia mais.

Queria encontrar-se com o outro moreno, mas não tinha o telefone dele e se recusava a ligar para Chartreux e lhe pedir, e além do mais nem sabia se ele tinha o número do celular dele... Será que se fosse ao clube ele estaria lá? Tal hipótese o fazia ter arrepios de ansiedade pelo corpo, aquela indecisão o estava matando... Era fechar os olhos e o via diante de si, sentia seu toque na pele, sonhava com ele, e pior: Imaginava que ele era Aoi e seu corpo reagia de maneira extremamente intensa. Chegara a orgasmos incríveis com essa fantasia na solidão do seu apartamento.

Abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto, ainda estava sentado diante da bateria, no estúdio de ensaios, seus companheiros arrumando tudo para a semana de folga antes de começar a preparar o repertório da próxima turnê. E ele ali parado, sonhando mais uma vez, seu corpo excitado novamente apenas com aquelas lembranças e fantasias. Mordeu os lábios, inseguro do que fazer. Lembrava-se das palavras de Miyavi há pouco mais de um mês: _As coisas não podem mais continuar assim... Você tem que achar um jeito de resolver isso, não pode agir insanamente todas as vezes que os vir juntos._

Começou a guardar as suas coisas, a se preparar para ir pra casa. Precisava de algum descanso não só para o seu corpo, mas para sua alma também. Os fantasmas do seu passado teimavam em voltar e o assombrar... Estava enlouquecendo! Era isso, estava ficando louco... Sabia que não merecia ter o amor do moreno, que não tinha o direito de lutar por esse amor, por essa felicidade, por que ele já era feliz, mas não tê-lo estava acabando com seu equilíbrio. Estava mergulhando cada vez mais no seu mundo de lembranças e de fantasias e isso o atrapalhava e incomodava.

Entrou em seu apartamento, tirando os sapatos e os deixando ao lado da porta, sem ao menos acender a luz. Sabia exatamente onde estava cada objeto, cada móvel, podia circular tranquilamente no escuro. Jogou a chave na mesinha de centro, tirou o casaco o jogando na poltrona ao lado e deixou-se cair no sofá. Acomodou o corpo sobre ele, deitando a cabeça sobre uma das almofadas, as pernas esticadas, o braço sobre os olhos. Suspirou, cansado não só do dia de trabalho intenso, mas também do forte estresse emocional sob o qual vivia há tanto tempo. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça e o atendeu.

- Moshi moshi...?

_- Onde você está?_

- Em casa... Onde mais?

_- Podia ter ido ao Herrschaft..._

- Estou cansado Myv... Cheguei a pensar em ir lá, mas... Não sei mais o que eu quero. Não sei mais o que fazer... Acho que enlouqueci de vez.

_- Você parecia ter gostado da última vez que foi lá, não entendo; você me contou..._

- Eu gostei Myv... Até demais! Esse é o problema. Não paro de sonhar com aquela noite, tenho sonhado até acordado. Fico imaginando que o moreno é o Aoi, isso a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar e fico num estado lastimável, é vergonhoso!

_- Calma Kai, você está precisando é mudar de ares, descansar, relaxar... Por que não vai visitar seus pais? Quem sabe ficando mais longe você não consegue pensar com mais clareza?_

- Talvez você tenha razão, vou arrumar a mala...

_- Mas vai amanhã cedo, viu? A intenção é resolver o seu problema e não criar outro... – _Gracejou._ – Você não quer assustar seus pais chegando de madrugada!_

- Tá! Táááá!!! Já entendi. Arrumo as malas hoje e viajo amanhã de manhã.

_- Então vai dormir. Precisa estar bem disposto pra chegar ao aeroporto cedo e pegar o avião. Boa viagem._

- Obrigado Myv. Boa noite.

oOo

Uruha estava em seu sofá, seu primeiro dia de folga daquela semana. Assistia à televisão distraidamente, na verdade não assistia nada em particular. Estava olhando para a tela e pensando nos dias anteriores, se lembrando mais precisamente da véspera, antes de todos se despedirem. Arrumava suas coisas, guardava sua guitarra, partituras, composições novas e arranjos... Conversava bem humorado com Aoi, com Reita e Ruki, quando notou que Kai estava silencioso ainda na bateria.

Há alguns dias que o observava atentamente, notando os olhares compridos dele na direção o moreno, quando achava que ninguém estava olhando, o modo que ele os olhava quando estava perto de Aoi, e como o olhar do baterista ficava triste. Pensou então em todos aqueles dias, principalmente depois daquela semana em que ficaram a maior parte do tempo cuidando de Kai, no comportamento do amigo e como este fora se modificando. Sorriu consigo mesmo.

Levantou-se do sofá, trocou de roupa, pegou a chave da moto e saiu. Precisava falar com Aoi. Em pouco tempo parava diante do prédio do moreno. Tocou o interfone algumas vezes, até Aoi atender com a voz rouca, de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Quando chegou à porta do apartamento ela já estava entreaberta e o moreno deitado no sofá agarrado ao travesseiro.

- Você dormindo a essa hora, Aoi? – Olhou o relógio, uma hora da tarde.

- Não dormi quase nada à noite... – Falou em meio ao bocejo. – Não conseguia pegar no sono, só quando já estava amanhecendo...

- Pensando no Kai, não é? – Sentou-se na beirada do sofá, passando a mão nos cabelos negros, tirando de sobre o rosto. – Parece preocupado...

- Um pouco... – Suspirou. – Agora não sei onde ele está nem o que está fazendo. Não tenho como zelar por ele.

- É... Em outras palavras, não pode fazer plantão dia e noite na frente do edifício... – Sorriu, olhando para a cara de poucos amigos de Aoi. – Ops... Desculpa Aoi, foi sem querer.

- Infelizmente é verdade... – Respondeu bem humorado. – Não posso mesmo fazer isso.

- Yuu! – Deu um tapa no ombro do moreno. – Eu sei que você não faria isso!

- Não coloque a mão no fogo por mim! – Riu descontraído. – É sério, eu não faria, mas vontade não falta, fico preocupado, Kai não está agindo de acordo com o que ele costuma agir... – Riu de novo, baixinho. – Gente apaixonada faz loucuras às vezes e... Mais ainda quando não é correspondido, quando vê o objeto de seu amor com outra pessoa.

- Nisso tenho que concordar... E quem disse que ele não é correspondido? Não sei por que você não fala com ele, não diz o que sente...

- Ele gosta de outra pessoa... Por que eu iria me expor assim?

- E como você sabe de quem ele gosta?

- Na conversa que ouvi, sem querer, ele disse que via o amor dele todo dia, admirava os braços fortes, o jeito dele tocar... Que não conseguia esquecer o Reita, mas que ele já é feliz...

- Ele falou o nome do Reita? Disse que gostava dele?

- Não, não disse, mas era óbvio não era?

- O que é óbvio, é que ele não gosta de nos ver juntos, por que acha que você está namorando comigo... E que somos felizes...

- O... Que? – Aoi arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- Vai me dizer que não notou? – Uruha sorriu deliciado. – Não acredito que não percebeu que ele está apaixonado por você!

- Ele gosta do Reita!

- Ele gosta de você Aoi!

- E como justo você, tão distraído, percebeu isso? – Aoi fez troça.

- Eu sei que sou lento, mas não sou cego, Aoi! O apaixonado aqui é você, o Amor é que é cego... – Uruha sorriu docemente para o moreno. – Ele gosta de você, baka! E pensa que estamos juntos. Vai atrás dele!

**oOo**

Kai respirou profundamente, sorrindo em seguida ainda com os olhos fechados. Quase se esquecera de como era bom acordar em casa, no colchão macio da sua cama, o travesseiro fofinho. Até o ar ali era diferente, uma sensação de nostalgia gostosa o tomava. Não importava quanto tempo passasse sempre se sentiria bem ali, no seu antigo quarto, na casa de seus pais.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando o quarto claro, nas paredes ainda alguns pôsteres de suas bandas favoritas, em outra, várias fotos da banda, muitas delas dos bastidores, das seções fotográficas e dos shows, deles nos camarins, na estante as fotos suas e da família. Espreguiçou-se, notando que ainda era cedo, que não tinha nenhuma pressa para se levantar.

Mais uma vez Miyavi tinha razão. Ali ele estava mais tranqüilo e tinha condições de pensar com mais calma, de resolver seus problemas de maneira mais acertada. Realmente tinha que conversar com o moreno, não podia mais adiar, mesmo sabendo que não era correspondido e que não merecia tal dádiva, precisava conversar. Essa era uma providência que tomaria logo que voltasse para Tóquio.

Mas nada disso havia mudado o fato de que ainda tinha aqueles sonhos libidinosos. Nem mesmo a sua cama na casa de seus pais o impedia de sonhar com aquele moreno e de acordar no meio da noite naquele estado perturbador. Nunca ninguém lhe dera um prazer tão pleno, e isso era estranho por que nem o conhecia. Em seus sonhos seu novo Mestre tirava a máscara e revelava a face de Aoi. Arrepiava-se de verdade quando aquilo acontecia, acordava excitado e acabava resolvendo seu problema sozinho, como acontecera mais uma vez essa noite.

Afastou o edredom, sentando-se, espreguiçando novamente, bocejando. Levantou-se indo até a janela e apreciando a bela manhã. Um dia perfeito... Perfeito para ir visitar... Teria que ir. Queria muito acabar com aquela angústia, livrar-se daquela culpa que lhe corroia a alma, e sentia que indo lá finalmente se libertaria. Abriu o seu velho guarda-roupa, separando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, uma cueca e um par de meias sobre a cama. Pegou uma toalha e um roupão e foi tomar um banho.

Logo apareceu na varanda que se abria para o jardim, onde sabia que seus pais gostavam de fazer a primeira refeição do dia, sentando-se entre eles, beijando a face da mãe.

- Bom dia okaa-san, otoo-san...

- Bom dia Yu-chan, dormiu bem?

- Como sempre, quando estou aqui... – Sorriu alegre.

- Acordou cedo, meu filho, por que não vai dar um passeio, rever os amigos? – Perguntou o pai, preocupado com os sinais de estresse e com as olheiras escuras que via no filho. – Precisa se distrair, relaxar, aproveitar o tempo de folga.

- Hai, estou pensando mesmo em dar uma volta, mas primeiro quero ir ao cemitério...

Os pais se entreolham discretamente, já sabendo do que se tratava, ficaram preocupados. Kai se servindo de chá não notou a troca de olhares, seus pensamentos colocados em palavras murmuradas.

- Preciso vê-la... Falar com ela... – Tomava o chá quente e divagava consigo mesmo. – Pedir perdão por tudo.

A refeição transcorreu em silêncio, cortado de vez em quando pelos murmúrios e resmungos do rapaz pensativo, que tomava a bebida quente e beliscava algumas coisas sem prestar atenção a nada. Ele levantou-se depois de algum tempo, saindo da mesa sem dizer nada, voltando ao quarto e vestindo uma jaqueta. Saiu de casa olhando a rua calma, o dia claro, o sol entre as nuvens. Respirou profundamente, tomando o caminho do seu destino, andando devagar.

Os quarteirões se sucediam, sem que ele percebesse a distância nem o tempo, sua cabeça concentrada no passado, voltando àquele dia, àquela briga, nem se lembrava mais o motivo tolo, adolescentes têm brigas 'sérias' por bobagens. Voltou sua lembrança àquela noite, à festa, àquele rapaz que lhe chamara a atenção, que o envolvera, que... O beijara.

Levantou a cabeça, olhando o túmulo de mármore negro, a fotografia dela fixada na pedra, a última vez que viera ali foi a alguns anos atrás, no dia do sepultamento. Tirou o incenso do bolso interno da jaqueta, o acendendo e colocando no lugar certo, sentando-se no chão, as pernas cruzadas, o olhar preso à imagem dela.

Lembrava-se da decepção, da tristeza, da angústia no olhar dela antes que saísse correndo, fugindo de si. Saíra correndo logo atrás, assim que se desvencilhou dele, tentou alcançá-la, mas não conseguiu. Chegou à calçada movimentada olhando para todos os lados em sua busca, mas não a viu mais. Foi para casa, sua cabeça ainda mais confusa que antes, rolando na cama a noite toda, apenas pensando nela. Foi para a escola na manhã seguinte, e foi lá que soube do que aconteceu.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, tendo a impressão de ainda ver sua mãozinha delicada, pálida, entre as suas. Tão frias, inertes, seu rosto calmo, sereno, a respiração frágil. Fechou os olhos, o nó na garganta sufocando, grossas lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face. Ainda ouvia o toque agudo do equipamento, ainda via a equipe entrando no quarto e fazendo o procedimento de emergência. Fazia onze anos... Levantou o olhar, os olhos marejados, o rosto molhado, a fotografia embaçada pelas lágrimas.

- Perdão Mari... – Sussurrou sentido, os soluços presos na garganta. – Me perdoa...

**oOo**

**There's a place in your heart, nobody's been,  
**_Há um lugar no seu coração, onde ninguém esteve  
_**Take me there.  
**_Me leve lá  
_**Things nobody knows,  
**_Coisas que ninguém sabe  
_**Not even your friends,  
**_Nem mesmo seus amigos  
_**Take me there.  
**_Me leve lá  
_**Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
**_Me fale sobre sua mãe, seu pai, sua cidade  
_**Show me around,  
**_Me mostre tudo  
_**I want see it all, don't leave anything out.**

_Eu quero ver tudo, não deixe nada de fora  
_

**I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
**_Eu quero saber, tudo sobre você então_

**And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
**_E eu quero ir, em toda estrada que você esteve  
_**Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
**_Onde seus sonhos e esperanças, e desejos vivem  
_**Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
**_Onde você mantém o resto de sua vida escondido  
_**I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
**_Eu quero conhecer a garota atrás desse lindo olhar,  
_**Take me there.**

_Me leve lá_

**Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
**_Seu primeiro e verdadeiro beijo, seu primeiro amor verdadeiro,  
_**You were scared.  
**_Você esteve assustada.  
_**Show me where,  
**_Me mostre onde,  
_**You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
**_Você aprendeu sobre a vida, passou suas noites de verão, sem se importar.  
_**I want to roll down main street, the back roads,  
**_Eu quero ir na rua principal, na estrada vazia  
_**Like you did when you were a kid,  
**_Como você fez quando foi uma criança  
_**What made you who you are,**

_O que te fez ser o que você é,  
_**Tell me what your story is.  
**_Me diga qual é a sua história  
_**  
I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
**_Eu quero saber, tudo sobre você então.  
_**And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
**_E eu quero ir, em toda estrada que você esteve.  
_**Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
**_Onde seus sonhos e esperanças e desejos vivem  
_**Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
**_Onde você mantém o resto de sua vida escondido_

**I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
**_Eu quero conhecer a garota atrás desse lindo olhar  
_**Take me there.**

_Me leve lá_

**Yeah,  
**Sim,

**I want to know, everything about you,  
**_Eu quero saber, tudo sobre você,  
_**Yeah, everything about you baby.  
**_Sim, tudo sobre você baby_

**I want to go, down every road you've been.**

_Eu quero ir, em toda estrada que você esteve._**  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
**_Onde seus sonhos e esperanças e desejos vivem  
_**Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
**_Onde você mantém o resto de sua vida escondido_

**I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
**_Eu quero conhecer a garota atrás desse lindo olhar  
_**Take me, take me, take me there,  
**_Me leve lá, me leve lá, me leve lá_

**Oh.  
**Oh.

**  
Take me there, yeah  
**_Me leve lá, sim_

**Take me, baby, take me  
**_Me leve, baby, me leve_

**Take me there.**

_Me leve lá_

_**Take Me There**__ - _Rascal Flatts

O avião aterrissou em Tokushima às nove horas da manhã. Aoi vestiu seu casaco e pegou sua bagagem de mão no compartimento logo acima dos assentos, descendo na manhã clara e fria. Parou no aeroporto apenas o tempo suficiente para alugar um carro, e no hotel para se registrar, logo indo para o endereço de Kai. Foi recebido pela mãe dele, e avisado que o baterista saíra...

- Ele saiu há uns quinze minutos Shiroyama-san. – Olhou atrás do moreno percebendo que ele estava de carro. – Ele foi até o cemitério... Não é longe, mais ou menos umas dez ou doze quadras daqui. Se for de carro deve chegar lá quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele...

- Arigatou Uke-san, mas pode me dizer como chego lá? – Perguntou a ela. – É que... – Sorriu sem jeito. – É a primeira vez que venho à cidade.

- Mas é claro... Vá em frente até a esquina e vire à esquerda, siga reto por umas três quadras, até chegar à avenida, atravesse e siga mais uma quadra, depois vire à direita e vá até o fim, são umas sete quadras, a rua termina no muro do cemitério, quase em frente ao portão principal.

Yuu agradeceu. Caminhou até o carro e deu a partida, fazendo o caminho que ela tinha indicado. Estacionou junto ao muro, desceu do carro e acionou o alarme, caminhando devagar até o portão, viu-o andando logo mais adiante, entrando em um dos caminhos à direita. Seguiu-o, entrando pelo mesmo caminho, olhando de longe, passando pelo meio dos túmulos, se ocultando e chegando mais perto, vendo-o se sentar em frente ao mármore negro, os olhos baixos, fixos nas mãos, os ombros estremecendo.

- Perdão Mari... – Ouviu a voz baixinha, triste, magoada. Sentindo o coração se apertar. – Me perdoa...

Sentia-se impelido a chegar mais perto, mas não queria interromper aquele momento.

- Não teve... Um só dia que eu não... Me lembrasse de você... – Ouviu a voz entrecortada. – Ainda fecho... Os meus olhos e... Vejo você... Olho para minhas mãos e... Vejo a sua entre elas... – Um longo e profundo suspiro. – Eu... Eu te fiz sofrer... Eu não queria! Juro que não...

O silêncio pesou por algum tempo, apenas suspiros tristes cortavam os minutos que passavam, o via de cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos e se sentia aflito por que nunca o vira daquele jeito.

- A culpa é minha... – Novo suspiro profundo. – Ninguém me acusou, mas... Eu sei que sou o culpado, eu sei que sim! – Passou a mão nos cabelos, levando-os para trás, tirando de sobre o rosto. – Eu sinto tanto... Eu sei que eu não... Não mereço, mas... Me perdoa.

Estava difícil suportar. Ver Kai daquele jeito, tão ferido, lágrimas amargas em suas faces, nem sombra do seu sorriso tão lindo em seus lábios, e não fazer nada era muito difícil.

- Eu preciso de... Paz! Pelo menos isso, pelo menos me livrar dos pesadelos que me assombram... – Suspirou desolado. – Por que ele... Ele eu sei que não posso ter. Este é o meu... Castigo... Por tudo que eu te fiz. Nunca ter quem eu amo. – Abaixou o rosto, escondendo-o nas mãos. – Mas está tão difícil... Sinto que estou enlouquecendo!

Ouvir isso foi demais, não conseguia mais ficar alheio, sem interferir, sem fazer alguma coisa. Seus pés se moveram automaticamente, andando devagar, as mãos nos bolsos, parando ao lado dele.

- Oi Kai... – Aoi disse suavemente, analisando a foto da garota.

O moreno sentado no chão teve um sobressalto com a voz amada tão próxima. Ergueu a cabeça, vendo-o ao seu lado.

- A-Aoi...? Vo-Você estava aí...?

- Acabei de chegar... Sua mãe me disse que você estava aqui. – Olhou para o rapaz sentado no chão. – Desculpa aparecer assim... – Abaixou-se, agachando ao lado dele, o olhando nos olhos, carinhoso, falando baixinho. – Venha comigo, preciso conversar com você, mas não aqui.

- Eu... Faz tempo que estava aí...?

O rosto de Aoi enrubesceu. Como dizer que ouviu tudo? Como mentir e dizer que não ouviu nada? Teria que falar sobre o que sentia e sobre o que ouvira. Não só o que ouvira agora, mas naquela manhã quando tudo começou pra ele, também. Não podia começar essa conversa com uma mentira.

- Tempo suficiente para ouvir seu desabafo... Eu não pude evitar e não soube como interromper sem te constranger. – Respondeu ainda mais vermelho. – Estou hospedado em um hotel aqui na cidade, poderíamos ir até lá conversar? – Levantou-se, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Sim... – Kai suspirou cansado, não poderia se negar a auxiliar a quem mais amava. Aceitou a ajuda dele, se erguendo e saindo dali, o acompanhando até o carro.

oOo

A porta da suíte foi aberta por Aoi, dando passagem para que Kai entrasse. Colocou a plaquinha 'não perturbe' na porta e a trancou. Viu-o andar até o conjunto de estofados da pequena sala de estar da suíte e se sentar numa das pontas do sofá esperando que se aproximasse.

O moreno atravessou o quarto, abrindo a janela e fechando a cortina fina, preservando a privacidade deles, diminuindo a intensidade da luminosidade. O silêncio prolongado o incomodava, sem saber como começar exatamente aquela conversa. Voltou-se, encontrando o rosto sério de Kai o encarando receosamente, preocupado por tê-lo visto numa situação tão íntima e tão desconcertante quanto àquela.

- Aoi, eu... Eu... Aquele túmulo... – Ele tentou explicar-se, dizer alguma coisa que quebrasse aquele constrangimento que os envolvia. – Olha, você ouviu algumas coisas que...

- Por favor, Kai, não se preocupe... Eu compreendo...

- Não... Você não pode entender! Você não sabe...

Em alguns passos Aoi deu a volta no móvel, sentando-se de lado no sofá, ficando de frente para ele. Sentiu seu rosto corando, sabendo que tinha invadido a vida privada do amigo, mesmo sem o conhecimento dele, e que agora não sabia como contar.

- Eu entendo sim, mais do que imagina... Eu não sei como começar Kai. Não sei como dizer, mas... Eu sei de quem é aquele túmulo e... Você não tem culpa de nada, ouviu? De nada...

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – Os olhos dele se arregalaram, ficando transbordantes, a voz não mais que um sussurro, estrangulada pelas emoções que abalavam seu espírito. – Você... Não pode saber. Eu... Eu...

- Escuta... Me ouve... – Levou as mãos aos ombros dele, apertando-os, encarando os olhos brilhantes. – Eu sei sim! Eu sei e vou te ajudar! Eu preciso te ajudar!

- Não. Você não pode... Ninguém pode!

- Eu posso sim! Eu estou apaixonado, você entende?

As lágrimas que Kai lutou tanto para conter escorreram dos olhos surpresos. De repente se sentiu sem ar... A expressão perplexa e inerte, a palidez excessiva assustou o moreno que soltou-lhe os ombros e segurou as mãos geladas entre as suas.

- Você me ouviu Kai? – Ele chamou a atenção dele, apertando as mãos entre as suas. – Eu sei de tudo, eu te amo e nada do que você fale ou faça vai me fazer desistir... – Puxou-o para si e o estreitou em um abraço apertado.

Aoi ouviu um soluço, sentiu o corpo apertado contra si estremecer, aos poucos o toque sutil e hesitante das mãos dele em sua cintura se tornando mais firme e apertado em torno de si. O choro contido e baixo entremeado de gemidos dolorosos, as mãos se fechando em punhos agarradas na camisa em suas costas.

- Não posso acreditar, eu... – Seu coração quase parou, sufocado em meio aos braços de seu amor, como nunca sonhou ser possível. – Eu não mereço...

- Você merece sim! Ela te amava... – As palavras saíram num fiapo de voz. – Foi um acidente... Ela não ia querer você sofrendo desse jeito, assim como eu não quero. – Afastou a cabeça dele de seu ombro, sua mão pousada na face molhada, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos, a angústia e a tristeza ainda presente neles. – Ela só não teve tempo de dizer isso.

A mão afagou o rosto levemente, deslizando pelos cabelos negros. Vendo os olhos se fecharem os soluços profundos ainda o fazendo estremecer, a cabeça se inclinando sobre a mão que o acarinhava.

- Mas eu... Não... – Suspirou. – Não consigo esquecer.

- Não precisa esquecer. – Beijou-lhe a bochecha levemente. – Lembre-se dela com carinho e sem culpa, ela mesma teria lhe dito isso se pudesse. – Beijou-lhe a outra bochecha, e no maxilar, e no pescoço junto à orelha, falando baixinho com ele. – Tenho certeza... – Um beijo sobre o lóbulo da orelha, dizendo-lhe ao ouvido. – E agora... Eu estou aqui... – Esfregava sua face na dele com carinho e delicadeza, continuando a falar. – Pra te ajudar, pra te apoiar, sempre... E não vou deixar você, por nada.

Em resposta Aoi ouviu um longo suspiro, e sentiu que sua resistência estava por um fio. Segurou o rosto entre as mãos, beijando-o lentamente, na testa, nos olhos, nas faces e nos lábios fechados, contendo suas emoções para protegê-lo. Mas não era exatamente isso que Kai precisava, que ele queria. Sua dor era funda, enraizada... Por mais que seu corpo tivesse se ferido ao longo dos anos, todos os machucados se cicatrizavam. Mas as feridas em sua alma e seu coração continuavam vivas, abertas, não houvera bálsamo capaz de aliviá-las. A não ser agora, uma esperança em meio a tanta dor.

Kai se sentiu extasiado, ainda se acreditando perdido em um dos seus sonhos, sem conseguir discernir se estava sonhando dormindo ou acordado. A língua do moreno sorvia suas lágrimas, num gesto carinhoso, mas ainda assim carregado de sensualidade. E quando chegou aos seus lábios salgados por elas, Kai os entreabriu, convidando o moreno a chegar mais perto de si, deixando a língua dele procurar pela sua, gemendo ao seu toque. Sentiu que naquele momento todas as suas barreiras ruíram, seus braços o trouxeram mais para si, sua boca exigiu mais da dele, tornando-se parte ativa também.

Aoi deixou-se levar, o beijo se tornando mais profundo e quente, sentindo-se ser puxado, seu corpo inclinando-se sobre o outro que se recostava no braço do sofá. Uma de suas mãos deixou a face ainda úmida, se apoiando no estofamento, o impedindo de cair sobre Kai, a respiração ofegante sendo insuficiente, os fazendo separar os lábios.

Olharam-se absortos no que sentiam um pelo outro, o dedo de Aoi acariciando os lábios entreabertos, vermelhos pelo beijo intenso. Os carinhos e os olhares sendo mais do que suficiente para que se entendessem. Seus olhos fitaram os lábios molhados e desceram ao peito, notando aquele subir e descer irregular, a respiração descompassada e então voltando aos olhos escuros que não se desgrudavam de seu rosto.

- Kai... – Sussurrou. Seu corpo fez menção de se afastar, sendo seguro pelos braços que o envolviam pela cintura. Mais que isso, os braços que o rodeavam o puxaram, fazendo com que se encostasse. Aquele olhar preso ao seu pedia mudamente por isso e fez com que seu corpo cedesse e se apoiasse sobre o dele. – As-sim eu... – Falou baixo, se engasgando com as palavras. – Fica... Fica difícil me controlar.

- Não quero que se controle. – Levantou a cabeça, beijando-lhe o queixo. – Eu preciso sentir você... – Deitou a cabeça no braço do sofá. – Me beija... Me abraça... – As mãos se moveram ao longo das costas de Aoi, o arrepiando. – Mostra que me quer... O quanto me quer...

Aquelas palavras o venceram, um sorriso carinhoso se abriu nos lábios fartos do guitarrista, que aproximou o rosto, tocando os lábios de leve para logo tomá-los ansiosamente, a língua invadindo a boca colada à sua, seus braços o envolvendo e o apertando contra si. Os beijos se emendavam um no outro, as bocas se descolavam para encontrar-se em selinhos delicados e logo se colarem de novo, se descobrindo, se conhecendo, se decorando.

Aoi sentia as mãos passeando pelo seu corpo coberto pela roupa, para então tocarem o seu peito, deslizando pela sua camisa, chegando ao primeiro botão fechado e o tirando de sua casa, e em seguida o próximo, e o de baixo, desabotoando um a um. Encerrou o beijo longo, afastando minimamente o rosto, uma de suas mãos segurando a dele, levando-a aos lábios e beijando a palma, vendo os olhos escuros se abrirem e fitarem os seus.

- Não, eu... Não quero parar Aoi...

O sorriso malicioso se abriu nos lábios de Aoi, mordiscando a palma da mão segura na sua. Apoiou o pé no chão, e a outra mão no encosto do sofá, erguendo-se, puxando-o pela mão ainda presa na sua, o fazendo se levantar consigo, vendo o olhar dele descer por seu peito descoberto pela camisa quase toda desabotoada.

- Vem... – Chamou, andando de costas, o guiando sem soltar sua mão, sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto, entrando pela porta do quarto e parando ao lado da cama. – Quero ver você...

Kai sorriu, levando as mãos à barra da camiseta, levantando-a, retirando-a e deixando cair ao seu lado, seu rosto corando sob o olhar que percorria seu corpo, acompanhando seus movimentos, acompanhando as mãos que desciam até o cós da calça e a desabotoava. Tirou-a de seu corpo junto com a peça íntima, desnudando-se por completo, a face rubra, diante o olhar que o admirava.

- Agora você... Sua vez... – Disse levando as mãos à camisa quase toda aberta, puxando-a para fora, para que o moreno terminasse o que ele mesmo começara.

Aoi terminou de abrir a camisa, deixando-a deslizar pelos braços e cair às suas costas, abriu o botão e o zíper da calça e baixou-a juntamente com a boxer até os pés, retirando-os e pisando sobre elas. Deu um passo à frente, as mãos tocando a cintura dele, puxando-o para si e o beijando, sentindo as mãos dele em seu peito, acariciando seus mamilos e descendo as mãos pelo seu corpo, chegando aos membros que se roçavam.

Guiou-o, até encostá-lo na beirada da cama, encerrando o beijo enquanto o empurrava sobre ela. Sorriu, apoiando um joelho entre as pernas, sustentando o corpo com os braços e inclinando-se sobre ele, descendo a boca até o pescoço fazendo um caminho por ele e mordiscando-lhe a orelha. Ouviu o gemido baixo, e foi trilhando um caminho tortuoso de beijos descendo pelo corpo, parando brevemente nos mamilos arrepiados.

- Ahhh... Aoi...

Kai segurou nos cabelos compridos, gemendo e suspirando, puxando-os levemente. Seu corpo arqueava sentindo o rastro da língua em seu ventre, circulando seu umbigo, beirando os pelinhos, o arrepiando de antecipação pelo que viria.

- Huuummm... Huuummm... – Gemeu deliciado com o toque breve da língua na ponta de seu membro, em lambidas delicadas. – Aaaaahhhhhhhh... – Afundou os dedos nos ombros do moreno, quando o sentiu envolver a glande com os lábios, sugando-a sutilmente, seu quadril se projetando para cima ao senti-lo tomar o pênis por inteiro.

Aoi chupava com gosto, fazendo o vai e vem lento e perturbador, tirando seu raciocínio, as mãos deslizando pelas laterais do corpo que se remexia sobre os lençóis, alcançando os mamilos tesos, apertando-os entre os dedos, roçando as unhas na pele eriçada.

- Aoi... Aoi! Hhhhuuuummmmm... – Gemia extasiado, com os olhos fechados, o quadril se movendo erraticamente, tentando acompanhar as sugadas que lhe tiravam o juízo...

Aoi deixou o membro aos cuidados da sua mão, ouvindo o gemido de protesto. Apoiou-se na outra e subindo o corpo, beijou-lhe a boca, as línguas se buscando afoitamente, sentindo os braços fortes dele enlaçando seu corpo e o fazendo cair sobre ele. As ereções se encontrando, despertas, úmidas, o beijo ficando ainda mais urgente.

Num impulso ousado sentiu-se sob o corpo do baterista, que separou os lábios encerrando o beijo e mordeu seu queixo, esfregando o corpo sobre o seu, as mordidas acompanhando o maxilar, atingindo o lóbulo de sua orelha, apertando-a mais forte e a puxando, provocando contorções em seu abdômen, falando baixinho no seu ouvido.

- Eu quero mais Yuu... Eu preciso de mais... – Baixou o corpo e mordeu seu mamilo, prendendo-o entre os dentes.

- Kaaaiiii... – Gemeu o prazer dolorido transpassando seu corpo, os dedos se entremeando no cabelo dele e o segurando com força. – Huuummm... Booommm... – Estremeceu com as lambidas na pele sensibilizada pelos toques fortes, ofegando com o toque apressado em seu membro, apertado entre os dedos e manipulado rudemente...

Kai se deliciou com o gemido na voz do amado, mordendo-o novamente, mordendo a pele abaixo do mamilo, e ao lado do umbigo, e ao lado do membro rijo, preso no vai e vem dos seus dedos. Parou o movimento esfregando a glande molhada em seu rosto, a mão livre apertando a lateral do quadril.

- Aaaahhhhh... Que delícia! – Kai falou com a boca colada na pele úmida, roçando os lábios e provando o sabor, lambendo as gotas que escapavam da abertura.

Envolveu a glande com os lábios e desceu ao longo do membro, tomando-o na boca por inteiro, sugando forte, pressionando e esfregando a língua, ouvindo os gemidos do moreno que segurava seus cabelos com força. Deixou que Aoi ditasse o ritmo de sua boca no vai e vem, ensandecido de prazer.

- Huuummm... As-sim você... Huuummmmmm... Vai... Vai me faz-zer...

- Fazer o que Yuu? – Segurou os pulsos do moreno, parando o que fazia, ouvindo o protesto dele.

- Aaahhh... Kai! – Ofegou desesperado. – Vai me... Me fazer perder a cabeça...!

- É exatamente isso... – Subiu sobre as pernas dele, masturbando-o em ritmo forte. – É isso que eu quero! – Sorriu passando a língua nos lábios, elevando os quadris, e se encaixando sobre o membro em riste. – Fazer com você... – Arquejou ao sentir a glande entrando em si. – O que você faz comigo... AAAHHHHHH... – Gemeu alto, baixando o corpo, sentindo-o invadi-lo por inteiro.

As mãos de Aoi foram até a cintura dele, tentando diminuir o ímpeto com que ele baixava o corpo sobre o seu, perdendo o fôlego devido ao imenso prazer que o atingiu ao ser totalmente envolvido pelo calor dele. Sentiu as mãos dele sobre si, apoiando o corpo e começando a mover o quadril, primeiro de forma circular, acostumando-se com seu membro em seu interior, depois subindo e descendo o corpo sobre o seu, a expressão entre dolorida e arrebatada, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente.

- Você... Me mata... Aaahhhmmm... Assiiimmm... – Aoi gemeu languidamente. – Seu... Seu... Doido!

- E você... Huuummmm... Tá... Tá gostando... – Disse sentindo o aperto das mãos fortes em sua cintura, movendo-se rápido e forte. – Não tá...?

O guitarrista sentia-se cada vez mais fora de si, seu corpo assolado por espasmos fortes, as unhas de Kai firmes em seu peito, puro êxtase expresso no rosto dele. Desceu as mãos para seus quadris, segurando em suas nádegas, abrindo-as um pouco mais e arremetendo o quadril, indo mais fundo.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...! Aoi!

Ouviu o grito alto de prazer, sentindo o corpo se fechar sobre o seu, repetindo o movimento outra vez, e mais outra, rápido e forte deixando-se levar pelos gemidos e gritos que ouvia, sentindo seu orgasmo chegando, seu corpo se contraindo cada vez mais.

- HHHUUUUMMMMMMM.... YUUUUUUHHHH!!!!!

Aoi abriu os olhos, no exato momento de vê-lo arquear o corpo, o sêmen jorrando sobre seu abdômen, a visão maravilhosa o arrebatando também.

- Kaaaaiii... – Derramou-se dentro dele, sentindo os espasmos em seu membro aumentarem ainda mais o seu prazer, continuando a mover-se proporcionando o mesmo ao seu amor.

Os corpos se moviam em sincronia, diminuindo o ritmo devagar, até pararem, as respirações entrecortadas, a pele suada, os cabelos grudados no rosto e pescoço.

Aoi puxou o corpo de Kai sobre o seu, fazendo a cabeça descansar sobre seu peito, acariciando as costas molhadas, beijando-lhe os cabelos. Virou-os de lado, movendo-se e se retirando de seu interior, ouvindo o gemido de protesto. Sorriu daquilo, colocando os dedos sob o queixo dele, o fazendo levantar o rosto e o beijando nos lábios.

- Você estava com pressa... – Falou fitando os olhos castanhos, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

- Huuummmm... – Kai mordeu o lábio inferior, o olhar preso nos olhos negros. – Não ouvi você reclamando disso...

- E quem disse que eu estou reclamando? – Deu-lhe um selinho. – Não dá pra reclamar... Quando tenho o prazer perfeito nos meus braços.

Virou-se sobre ele, beijando-o profundamente, abraçando-o pela cintura, tendo os braços dele em volta do seu pescoço, continuando um nos braços do outro sem perceber que o dia estava terminando. Quando a noite chegou encontrou-os adormecidos e entrelaçados, em um sono tranqüilo para ambos como não tinham ha muito tempo.

oOo

Kai estacionou o carro no meio fio, desligando-o e encostando a testa no volante. Há um mês que estava com esse conflito dentro de si. Sentia falta desse lado obscuro da sua vida, por outro lado não sentia falta de nada quando estava ao lado de Aoi. Tinha a sensação de que ele poderia suprir qualquer desejo de seu ser, por mais insano que parecesse, mas... Não tinha coragem de contar sobre esse lado sombrio que existia dentro de si, esse prazer doentio que devorava sua alma.

Havia dias, momentos como esse que estava vivendo agora, que sentia uma falta absurda daquela satisfação brutal. Queria compartilhar isso com ele, mas não conseguia, tinha medo de ver rejeição, censura nos olhos negros. Tinha medo de decepcioná-lo, que ele pensasse que o amor dele não fosse suficiente para si. Mas hoje iria decidir tudo isso. Um dos dois deveria estar ali. E esse encontro lhe mostraria o que fazer.

Colocou a máscara negra sobre o rosto e fechou o sobretudo até o pescoço, escondendo a coleira negra, agora ostentando o kanji de seu dono de fato e de direito, mesmo que ele o ignorasse. Seus olhos se demoraram na parede azul marinho, o lance de três degraus, os detalhes e recortes assim como a porta em vinho, compondo uma fachada sóbria e de bom gosto.

Abriu a porta do carro, saindo dele e acionando o alarme, atravessando rapidamente a rua iluminada, sombreada aqui e ali pelas diversas árvores que ladeavam as calçadas, entrando no edifício sem olhar para trás, mais uma vez sem notar que fora seguido.

Kai virou-se no balcão de vidro, com um drink na mão, sorvendo o primeiro gole, sentindo o sabor suave da vodka gelada sobre sua língua, descendo suave pela sua garganta. Seus olhos escuros vasculhavam o salão já lotado de máscaras conhecidas, procurando uma em especial, azul royal, aquela que vinha acompanhada do moreno vestido de azul e preto, que de vez em quando aparecia para lhe chamar em seus sonhos, o deixando incomodado.

Suspirou, desapontado por não encontrá-lo entre as dezenas de pessoas espalhadas pelo salão. Demorou muito para tomar coragem de ir até ali, para agora perceber que talvez ele não aparecesse e que não tinha nenhum número de contato para pelo menos tentar encontrá-lo. Desencostou do balcão, andando por entre os presentes, bebericando a vodka, voltando-se a cada vez que tinha um vislumbre de azul royal refletido no ambiente espelhado, se decepcionando a cada um desses enganos provocados pela sua mente ansiosa.

Parou ao lado da pista de dança, junto a uma mesa vazia, depositando o copo vazio ali. Seus olhos ainda corriam entre os presentes procurando por ele, já quase desistindo. Quarenta minutos haviam se passado, sem que ele percebesse que era observado atentamente. Sua postura mostrava o desânimo que se apossava dele, o olhar vago, absorto nos seus pensamentos, se assustando ao sentir um braço enlaçando sua cintura, um corpo se encostando atrás de si sorrateiramente.

- Meu gatinho está perdido e solitário? – Ouviu o sussurro conhecido junto ao seu ouvido, sentiu o hálito dele tocando sua orelha, o arrepiando todo. – Achei que você não ia voltar mais, apesar de terem me avisado de que você não era um freqüentador regular.

Kai se desvencilhou do braço que o segurava, voltando-se, o olhar o mirando demoradamente, reparando minuciosamente em cada detalhe daquele corpo, daquela boca, dos olhos, não conseguindo deixar de pensar no quão parecido ele era com o seu moreno.

- Vim ver você... – Seu olhar era profundo, desconcertando Kai. – Mesmo achando quase impossível encontrá-lo, já que não trocamos nenhuma forma de contato. – Sorriu amigável. – Já estava quase desistindo...

- Então venha... Meu Kuroneko. – Segurou a mão de Kai, o puxando em direção ao corredor que os levaria a um dos aposentos privativos. – Não vamos perder mais tempo. Senti falta do meu gato delicioso.

Kai se deixou ser levado, atravessando o longo corredor até chegar à ultima porta que ele abriu, revelando um aposento diferente daquele que tinham estado da última vez. Arregalou os olhos ao entrar, esse com uma cama king size dominando o ambiente, ocupando uma das paredes da sala. As outras com os mesmos recursos da anterior, os mesmos apetrechos na bancada que havia sido preparada ali.

Seu olhar se voltou para ele, para o moreno parado à sua frente o observando, reparando em seu olhar fixo na coleira em seu pescoço. Como da outra vez, ele rondou a sua volta, o apreciando, arrepios passando por sua pele à medida que era secado por aquele olhar, parando atrás de si, a boca chegando junto ao seu ouvido, sussurrando autoritária.

- Quero firmar um acordo de posse com você... – Estendeu uma folha impressa, colocando-a sobre a bancada. – Ser seu único mestre.

- Cheguei a pensar que gostaria disso... – Falava com os olhos baixos, sem encará-lo. – Mas agora é impossível Renard.

- Impossível por quê? Você não gostou? – Deu a volta parando à sua frente, vendo-o com os olhos presos ao chão. – Olhe pra mim...

- Gostei, muito. Você é um excelente mestre, o melhor que já tive e eu tive muitos. – Levantou o olhar, mirando os olhos negros emoldurados pela máscara azul. – Mas agora eu tenho alguém. Eu não pretendo voltar mais.

- Você tem certeza disso? Não quer pensar melhor a respeito?

- Não preciso pensar. – Surpreendeu-se com a certeza que tinha dentro de si. –Compreendi isso no momento que entrei aqui.

Aoi olhou para seu pescoço, estendeu a mão, tocando no kanji preso à coleira com a ponta dos dedos.

- Yuu... – Sussurrou seus olhos logo encarando os dele. – Esse é o nome dele? Acha que ele pode dar o que você precisa?

- Sim, Renard, esse é o nome dele. – Kai encarava o mascarado, as mãos para trás. – Eu amo Yuu, sempre amei, e agora que o tenho comigo não preciso de mais nada.

- Mas você não vai sentir falta disto tudo? De ter um mestre?

- Eu já tenho... – Sorriu docemente. – Agora 'ele' é meu dono, de fato e de direito. E apesar de ele não saber disso, de ele não conhecer esse lado sombrio que carrego dentro de mim, ele é e vai ser para sempre meu único amor, e sendo assim, meu único mestre.

- Então fique hoje comigo, como uma despedida...

- Não posso... Eu sou só dele, de ninguém mais.

- Essa é a sua decisão. Fez a sua escolha... – Estendeu a mão, tomando a folha do contrato nas mãos e a rasgou em pedacinhos, sob o olhar espantado de Kai.

O baterista baixou a cabeça e se virou os seus passos lentos em direção à porta, sob o olhar orgulhoso de Aoi, estacando com a mão na maçaneta ao ouvir a voz sussurrada.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado? – Em alguns passos ele estava junto de Kai, parando às suas costas. – A vida às vezes brinca conosco, como num jogo de cartas. Nosso encontro aqui foi assim... – Seu braço enlaçou a cintura dele, falando em voz alta pela primeira vez. –... Um jogo de máscaras marcadas.

Kai se voltou, se desvencilhando e encarando os olhos negros através da máscara.

- Oi meu amor. – Aoi sorriu e levou a mão à face, segurando a máscara e a retirando.

- YUU! Como...? O... O que?

- No momento que eu te vi naquele salão, não pude mais desviar os olhos de você... – Enlaçou a cintura dele, o puxando junto a si. – Sonhava com você todas as noites, pensava em você todas as horas... Quando o ciúme foi demais, procurei Chartreux... E ser um mestre, 'seu' mestre fez com que eu me apaixonasse irremediavelmente.

- Como... Como descobriu que eu vinha aqui? – Ainda não conseguia entender...

- Segui você...

- Me seguiu??? Mas...

- Você quer mesmo saber esses detalhes de 'seu mestre' agora ou podemos deixar pra depois?

- Gostou da idéia de ser... – Um largo sorriso se abriu em seus lábios, resolvendo que aquelas explicações poderiam ficar pra depois, afinal estava finalmente com a pessoa que mais amava na vida. – ... Meu dono?

- Eu sou seu dono? – Sorriu, vendo-o assentir, as covinhas em seu rosto. – Então que tal ficar comigo? Vamos começar tudo de novo... Gatinho.

- Hummm... Cadê as algemas? – Levantou os pulsos estendendo-os a ele.

- Dispa-se... – O sorriso malicioso se abriu nos lábios de Aoi, vendo-o obedecer sem questionar, descartando a roupa peça por peça, um arrepio de satisfação percorrendo seu corpo. – ...E deite-se de costas na cama, com os pulsos para cima...

O jogo terminava e a vida deles começava de novo, e desta vez sem máscaras.

FIM

Kuroneko – Gato Negro

Renard – Raposa

* * *

Então pessoal, este foi o final. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história e além de ler, deixaram reviews. Foi um prazer imenso escrever e atender ao pedido da minha Amada Mestra Kaline. Meus agradecimentos também às minhas amigas: Lady Anúbis e Yume Vy que me apoiaram com sua paciência e incentivo, e à minha filhota Ifurita que me animou durante a criação.

Agradeço também a todos que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, e a todos que favoritaram a fic. Muito, muito obrigada.

Samantha Tiger Blackthorn


End file.
